La Ira del Lobo
by Kumi Strife
Summary: [AU] Aquella oferta resultaba demasiado tentadora; ¿participar en un experimento genético a cambio de un millón de yenes? Sakura no tenía demasiadas opciones, así que, ¿por qué no? [SasuSaku]
1. Prólogo

**Título**: La Ira del Lobo

**Pareja(s)**: Sasuke/Sakura | Naruto/Hinata

**Rating**: M ~ MA

**Advertencia(s)**: AU; experimentos con humanos; menciones de non-con

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí.

**Resumen**: Aquella oferta resultaba demasiado tentadora; ¿participar en un experimento genético a cambio de un millón de yenes? Sakura no tenía demasiadas opciones, así que, ¿por qué no?

* * *

**Prólogo**

Empezó como un experimento.

Un peligroso e inhumano experimento.

Los documentos, dosieres y archivos informáticos que contenían algunos de los más importantes puntos del proyecto fueron filtrados a la prensa mundial por un hacker anónimo del que nadie llegó jamás a conocer su identidad. Sin embargo, nadie se preocupó por este personaje hasta muchos meses más tarde, cuando las autoridades consiguieron mostrar al mundo una prueba viva del mal llamado resultado de los experimentos.

Aquel 26 de Agosto, el mundo entero conoció a "098", una joven que no debía pasar de los quince años cuya pálida piel era un macabro lienzo lleno de cicatrices, heridas, e incluso puntos de sutura infectados que nadie se había preocupado por quitar. Desnuda dentro de una enorme jula, la pobre muchacha se había arrinconado en una de las esquinas, temblando como una hoja y con los ojos llenos de pánico.

Según las autoridades de la ONU, la chica no toleraba la presencia de otros seres humanos a su alrededor y no había hablado ni una sola vez desde que se la había encontrado en un laboratorio abandonado, en las afueras de Tokio. Se hizo una llamada pública a la familia de la pobre chiquilla, llamada que jamás fue respondida. "098" murió varias semanas después por razones que jamás llegaron a ser claras.

"098" era sólo una muestra de lo que habían supuesto los crueles experimentos clandestinos, pero según los informes revelados a la prensa, algunos de esos experimentos habían funcionado.

El bautizado como "Proyecto Alfa" había consistido en fusionar genes humanos con genes de animales, con la esperanza de conseguir algún tipo de híbrido que tuviera lo mejor de cada especie; la inteligencia de un humano y las capacidades de un animal, un macabro intento de conseguir súper hombres y mujeres mediante la ciencia.

Los detalles más escabrosos jamás salieron a la luz, dejando que cada individuo se hiciera su propia idea de cómo pretendían fusionar combinaciones genéticas tan dispares. Lo que sí se explicó a la población fue que las autoridades tenían la sospecha que más de uno de los sujetos con los que habían experimentado habían logrado huir, y se avisaba que dichos sujetos podían llegar a ser peligrosos.

Durante mucho tiempo se debatió si el Proyecto Alfa era una enorme trasgresión o una solución preventiva; algunos defendían que humanos con las habilidades de un animal podían resultar útiles en los ejércitos, otros condenaban el proyecto como uno de los peores crímenes jamás ocurridos.

Así, años después se aprobó un proyecto parecido, con la diferencia que en este sólo se experimentaría con criminales condenados a muerte o, en casos más extraños, con voluntarios.

De este modo nacieron los Híbridos; seres humanos con rasgos animales y que, en algunos casos, podían adoptar la forma del animal con el que compartían parte de su código genético. Estos humanos debían ser mantenidos en cautividad por ley o, en caso de que alguno consiguiera escapar de su cautiverio, perseguidos hasta ser capturados.

Con el paso de los años el mundo aprendió a convivir con los Híbridos, y aunque jamás se les permitió abandonar su cautiverio, algunos conseguían camuflarse entre la multitud y formar pequeñas familias. Pero no pasaba mucho tiempo antes de que fueran descubiertos. "098" era un mal recuerdo del que nadie hablaba, aunque siempre había quien recurría a su memoria para quejarse de los experimentos que seguían llevándose a cabo.

Se ramificaron los Híbridos en dos; Híbridos Puros, aquellos que podían adoptar forma animal, e Híbridos Mestizos, en los cuales los genes humanos eran más fuertes y tan sólo poseían los instintos de un animal.

Esta, es la historia de uno de esos Híbridos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Y tú te preguntarás, ¿esto qué es? Pues una paja mental infumable que me quería sacar de la cabeza. No será una historia tan... angust como sugiere el prólogo, pero qué demonios, un poco de angustia nunca viene mal.

¿Reviews para esta autora loca de atar?


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

—Estamos muy contentos contigo.

_«Ya, y yo con vosotros, cabrones.__»_

—Y todos coincidimos en que eres una trabajadora excelente, pero–

_«"Pero", siempre tiene que haber un pero, por supuesto.__»_

—Lo sentimos mucho, Sakura. No podemos renovarte el contrato.

—Así que estoy despedida.

Un tenso silencio se extendió por el pequeño despacho.

—Sí, eso me temo.

Sakura respiró hondo— Comprendo.

Y realmente lo comprendía; entendía perfectamente que su jefe pensara darle el puesto a su hija. La familia es lo primero, a fin de cuentas.

Oh, qué demonios, su jefe era un hijo de puta.

Salió del que había sido su puesto durante seis meses con aspecto calmado, aunque por dentro se hubiera quedado con las ganas de asestar un puñetazo en la cara de aquel hombre. Quedarse sin trabajo no era algo que esperara, había tenido esperanzas en que su trabajo duro sería suficiente para contentar a su jefe y al resto de mandamases. Lástima que no hubiera contado con la aparición de la hija pródiga.

Y ahora, sin su estúpido trabajo de secretaria, se añadía otro punto en la lista de problemas de Sakura Haruno:

Sin trabajo no podría pagar el alquiler de su casa por mucho tiempo.

Maldita fuera la hija de su jefe.

* * *

Sakura había sido un alma solitaria desde bien pequeña, cuando aún estaba en el orfanato. Sus padres habían muerto cuando era muy niña y apenas los recordaba, y en su nuevo hogar se sentía insegura y perdida. Los otros niños se reían del color rosado de su cabello, lo cual la había llevado a aislarse de los demás y refugiarse en los libros.

En sus años de estudiante ya se había acostumbrado a la soledad, y había encontrado un refugio enorme en sus estudios. Con el tiempo, sus largas horas de estudio le valieron una beca para la universidad de medicina en Tokio, pero tuvo que dejar la carrera poco después de empezarla, cuando se vio obligada a abandonar el orfanato donde había vivido toda su vida.

Sin una casa y con un simple empleo de camarera, Sakura no podía permitirse un alquiler demasiado alto, así que su nuevo hogar consistía en un pequeño piso con apenas lo básico. Durante los dos años siguientes, Sakura había ahorrado lo suficiente como para permitirse una vivienda más amplia, pero ella deseaba continuar con su carrera, de modo que buscó un empleo más lucrativo que le permitiera retomar sus estudios de medicina.

De ese modo había encontrado un trabajo como secretaria en una empresa de seguridad, y aunque el salario no le había permitido volver a sus estudios, era suficiente para poder vivir de forma más holgada.

Pero ahora su seguridad económica se había terminado, juntamente con su sueño de estudiar medicina.

Llegó a su casa con la firme intención de empezar a buscar empleo al día siguiente. Gracias a Dios había sido precavida y tenía sus ahorros para poder pagar el alquiler durante el tiempo que estuviera desempleada, aunque no sabía cuánto le durarían.

—Bueno… —Sakura se dejó caer sobre la cama, completamente agotada— podría ser peor.

* * *

Dos semanas después, Sakura seguía sin trabajo. Y no se debía a la falta de búsqueda, precisamente.

Había enviado su currículum a empresas de todo tipo a través de varios portales web de trabajo, pero o bien consideraban que su experiencia era insuficiente, o le decían que no encajaba con el perfil que la empresa en cuestión estaba buscando. Había hecho cuentas y sus ahorros le daban dos meses de margen para seguir buscando, de modo que no pensaba conformarse con un trabajo menos lucrativo que el anterior. Al menos, no todavía.

Sabía que cuanto más tiempo pasara, menos exigente podría ser con su búsqueda si quería tener un techo bajo el que vivir. Mientras tanto, y si se veía en un apuro, siempre podía donar óvulos y añadir parte del dinero que le dieran a su cuenta bancaria. Total, no es como si les fuera a dar algún uso en un futuro próximo.

En su opinión, el amor sólo traía problemas. Se había enamorado una vez durante sus años de instituto, lo que le valió ser el hazmerreír de la clase cuando se lo contó a la que creía su amiga, que se lo explicó a todo el mundo. Por cosas como esas, era mucho mejor estar sola; nadie podría volver a dañarla o traicionarla de nuevo.

Además de eso, bastantes problemas tenía tratando de no quedarse sin casa como para preocuparse por encontrar pareja, y antes de eso se había centrado completamente en su trabajo, donde, en una ocasión, uno de sus compañeros le pidió una cita. Invitación que ella rechazó de inmediato, pensando que probablemente aquello era una especie de novatada. De modo que nada de amor para Sakura Haruno. Que lo guardaran para alguien que lo quisiera.

* * *

—Ya la llamaremos.

Sakura se obligó a sonreírle al jefe de recursos humanos que acababa de entrevistarle, pero cuando le estrechó la mano, lo hizo con más fuerza de la estrictamente necesaria. Se dijo a sí misma que el hombre se lo merecía, por haber estado mirando su cabello rosa con cara de pocos amigos durante toda la entrevista. ¿A eso se referían cuándo le decían que no encajaba con el perfil? ¿Pensarían que era algún tipo de tinte loco, en lugar de su color natural?

Mientras salía de la empresa, recordó cómo, en el instituto, la habían acusado de ser un Híbrido. De hecho, la habían estado llamando "La Híbrido" durante mucho tiempo, hasta que se dieron cuenta que a Sakura no le afectaba en lo más mínimo que la llamaran así. Vale que el color de su cabello era peculiar, pero jamás le había supuesto un problema hasta ese momento. Pensó en su antiguo jefe y se dijo a sí misma que, aunque fuera un hijo de puta que enchufaba familiares en su empresa, por lo menos nunca la había juzgado por el color de su cabello.

Aquello tenía que ser algún tipo de racismo. Uno muy raro, pero racismo a fin de cuentas.

Dios, necesitaba un café.

La cafetería estaba hasta los topes, lo cual sólo empeoró el ya de por sí pésimo humor de Sakura. Consiguió encontrar una pequeña mesa cerca de la ventana, cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia teniendo en cuenta que quería pasar lo más desapercibida que pudiera. Quizá debería teñirse el pelo.

—Buenas tardes, ¿qué desea tomar? —le preguntó el camarero.

—Un café con leche, por favor.

El caso era que ella no quería teñirse el cabello. No había tenido que hacerlo antes, ¿por qué debería hacerlo ahora?

Pensando en ello mientras esperaba a que le trajeran su café, sólo se distrajo cuando distinguió un sollozo a sus espaldas entre el fuerte murmullo de voces en el local. Llevada por la curiosidad, agudizó el oído.

—Oh, Kaede, cuánto lo lamento —escuchó decir a una mujer—. ¿Qué ha dicho Hiroshi?

—Pues imagínatelo —sollozó la otra mujer—. Está tan desilusionado… él quería que tuviéramos varios hijos, pero ahora… —más llanto— Oh, Misaki, ¡soy tan inútil!

—No es culpa tuya, cariño, tú no has pedido no poder tener hijos.

Ooh, aquello sonaba interesante.

Aunque sabía que estaba mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas, su parte curiosa quería saber más acerca del tema que se estaba tratando en la mesa de atrás. Estar entretenida con los problemas ajenos era mucho mejor que comerse la cabeza pensando en los propios.

—¿Te has planteado utilizar una madre de alquiler? —preguntó la amiga.

—¡Ni hablar! ¡No podría soportar pensar en que un hijo de mi marido se está gestando dentro de otra mujer! —bramó la tal Kaede— Además, me gastaría una fortuna. Las madres de alquiler no trabajan gratis, ¿sabes?

—¿De cuánto estaríamos hablando? Quizá pueda prestarte el dinero.

Justo cuando la pobre Kaede estaba por darle una cifra a su amiga, apareció el camarero con el café de Sakura. Aunque la joven le dio las gracias amablemente, por dentro le hubiera gustado arrearle un puñetazo por la interrupción.

Lo único que llegó a escuchar fue un jadeo por parte de la mujer llamada Misaki.

—¿En serio? ¿Tanto? —preguntó, sonando atónita.

—Tanto —corroboró Kaede—. A eso súmale los gastos médicos que no entren por la seguridad social y cualquier otro gasto que se presente durante el embarazo. Me gastaría una millonada, no puedo permitírmelo.

Después de eso, ambas cambiaron de tema, alejando la atención de Sakura. Mientras tomaba su café, pensó en lo que esas dos mujeres habían estado hablando y le entró la curiosidad. ¿Cuánto cobraría una madre de alquiler?

Observó el paisaje otoñal a través de la ventana de la cafetería, pensando en los extremos a los que había llegado la sociedad; hasta de un parto había que sacar beneficios y podían convertirlo en un oficio. Era simplemente increíble.

Mientras veía las hojas secas moverse con el viento, Sakura se dijo que la vida no era justa. Ella, que no quería tener hijos por nada del mundo, estaba sana y podía tener tantos niños como quisiera, en cambio, la pobre Kaede, que deseaba ser madre con todas sus fuerzas –a juzgar por el disgusto que llevaba a cuestas– era incapaz de tenerlos.

En ocasiones, la vida podía llegar a ser una mierda gigantesca.

* * *

—¡Hostia puta!

Sakura siguió mirando la pantalla de su ordenador con la boca completamente abierta y con sus ojos verdes pegados en la cifra que aparecía en negrita en la página web que había abierto apenas hacía dos minutos.

Cien mil dólares. Una madre de alquiler podía llegar a cobrar hasta cien mil dólares. No tenía ni idea de a cuánto estaba el yen con respecto al dólar, pero suponía que los honorarios no debían de diferir demasiado teniendo en cuenta los gastos médicos y otros costos de última hora.

Atónita aún por el descubrimiento, Sakura comenzó a plantearse seriamente si debería convertirse en madre de alquiler. No era el trabajo más ético de todos, por no hablar del hecho de ser inseminada por un desconocido, pero podría hacer felices a las mujeres como Kaede y, al mismo tiempo, tendría dinero de sobras para pagarse sus estudios. Todos salían ganando, era una idea genial, ¿no?

Eufórica por todo el mundo de posibilidades que se abrían ante ella frente su gran descubrimiento, Sakura siguió investigando sobre el tema de las madres de alquiler hasta que se quedó dormida sobre el teclado del ordenador.

Esa noche, soñó con su título de medicina, con la carrera de cirujana que pensaba empezar una vez matriculada, y el bello futuro con el que tanto soñaba desde que sólo era una niña pequeña.

* * *

La habitación donde le habían llevado este mes era demasiado pequeña para su animal, le provocaba claustrofobia.

Cuando el médico se dignó a volver, él ya estaba preparado para adoptar su otra forma y arrancarle la yugular de un sólo mordisco. Lástima que matando al desgraciado solamente se ganara un boleto premiado hacia una inyección letal. Y él no tenía ninguna intención de ser sacrificado.

—Deja de gruñirme, Uchiha-kun, ya sé que no te gustan estas revisiones —le dijo el viejo médico—, pero ya sabes cómo son las cosas por aquí; necesito una muestra de todos tus fluidos. Y, si no cooperas… —señaló el potecito vacío que el joven tenía sobre la mesa, al lado de un montón de revistas pornográficas—, tendremos que hacer esto a la fuerza. Tú decides.

No, él nunca podía decidir. Le habían quitado ese derecho cuando entró en esas malditas instalaciones científicas. Si al menos pudiera escaparse de allí…

—Estoy esperando, Uchiha-kun.

Sasuke le gruñó a su interlocutor, mostrándole los colmillos, ligeramente más alargados que los de una persona normal. El anciano dio un paso atrás, pero se mantuvo firme y se sacó un pequeño dispositivo del bolsillo. Sasuke vio el botón rojo y automáticamente dejó de gruñirle al viejo médico, sabiendo lo que vendría si el desgraciado apretaba el botón.

Ya lo había experimentado una vez, y no deseaba hacerlo una segunda.

—Muy bien, Uchiha-kun. Ahora, si no te importa… —señaló el vasito una segunda vez—te daré cinco minutos, espero resultados para la próxima vez que venga.

El médico se fue, dejándolo a solas de nuevo. Sasuke se llevó las manos a su cabeza morena y trató de tranquilizarse. Había hecho eso más veces, podía hacerlo este mes también. Pero su lobo estaba intranquilo y eso lo ponía intranquilo a él. Como Híbrido, debía mantener un constante equilibrio entre el humano y el animal, pero ese día le estaba costando más de la cuenta conseguirlo.

Quizá se debía a que pronto llegaría la luna llena, o quizá a que Orochimaru le había estado molestando esa mañana. Sea como fuere, debía mantener la calma si no quería ganarse una visita a la máquina de electroshocks, su vieja amiga de la infancia. Mientras cogía el maldito recipiente y se bajaba los pantalones hasta los tobillos, Sasuke se dijo que aquella no era la vida que sus padres hubieran querido para él.

_«Algún día__»_, se dijo. Algún día saldría de ese horrible lugar y sería libre.

Entonces obtendría su venganza y podría, por fin, comenzar a vivir.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Capítulo editado.


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

Ser madre de alquiler no era tan sencillo como Sakura esperaba que fuera en un principio. Tenía que cumplir ciertos requisitos, hacerse un sinfín de pruebas médicas y, para postre, haber tenido un embarazo previo y sin complicaciones. Las pruebas para constatar su salud física y mental no eran un problema; Sakura se cuidaba y salía todas las tardes a correr por su barrio, de modo que estaba en buena forma. Pero había otros requisitos, como la edad o el embarazo previo, que podían suponerle un problema.

Sin embargo, no estaba de más intentarlo. Pidió hora con su ginecóloga para hacerse las pruebas necesarias para constatar que estaba capacitada para gestar un niño y parirlo sin complicaciones, aunque aún no tuviera la edad recomendada.

* * *

Su lobo no se había tranquilizado, ni siquiera tras una noche de sueño reparador, de modo que Sasuke se encerró en su habitación y decidió adoptar su otra forma, dejando así que el lobo vagara a sus anchas y se calmara. La transformación siempre resultaba dolorosa; los huesos se recolocaban completamente y los músculos se estiraban, haciendo de la experiencia una pequeña tortura.

El lobo negro en el que se transformaba era de tamaño considerable, y los ojos rojos que lo marcaban como el alfa de su manada sólo lo hacían ver aún más temible de lo que era. El gran lobo se subió a la cama después de olisquear toda la habitación, dejando descansar su dolorido cuerpo tras la transformación.

En su forma de lobo sus sentidos estaban todavía más desarrollados que en su forma humana, así que no le fue difícil escuchar los pasos que se aproximaban por el pasillo. Alerta, el lobo levantó las orejas. El dueño de los pasos era más silencioso caminando que los otros humanos del recinto, y Sasuke sólo conocía a una persona que fuera tan silenciosa y que pudiera estar allí a esas horas.

Aunque siguió acostado, el lobo gruñó sobre sus patas delanteras.

Tal y como había imaginado, Orochimaru entró sin siquiera pedir permiso. Era un hombre pálido y siniestro, y el color negro de su largo cabello no hacía sino acentuar más su palidez. Sonrió con diversión cuando el enorme lobo le gruñó, acostado aún.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Sasuke-kun —le dijo, con voz seseante— Vengo a traerte los resultados de tus análisis, creí que te gustaría saberlos.

Otro gruñido.

Aunque era obvio que no era bienvenido en el lugar, Orochimaru avanzó por la blanca habitación de hospital y se acercó sin miedo al lobo, que en esta ocasión levantó la cabeza y le mostró los dientes en señal de advertencia. El hombre simplemente se rió, como si el animal no fuera capaz de matarlo con esos colmillos.

—Cuidado, Sasuke-kun, no me gustaría tener que llamar a seguridad.

Ante la amenaza, el lobo dejó de mostrarle los dientes, pero no de gruñirle. Orochimaru era un científico perteneciente al departamento genético de los laboratorios Konoha y, en opinión de Sasuke, un completo lunático. Orochimaru parecía haber desarrollado una peligrosa obsesión por el joven Híbrido, lo cual, siendo éste un espécimen de lobo común, era algo que nadie llegaba a comprender.

—Tu nivel de testosterona es el habitual y no pareces verte afectado por el celo de los otros machos, lo cual es sinceramente preocupante —le dijo—. Los instintos reproductivos de tus congéneres debería despertar el tuyo, no alcanzo a comprender por qué no es así —acarició la cabeza del enorme lobo, y este tuvo que hacer esfuerzos titánicos para no arrancarle la mano de un mordisco—. Los lobos sois muy peculiares, o quizá sólo lo sois vosotros, los Uchiha. ¿Qué opinas tú, Sasuke-kun?

Esta vez, y ante la mención de su familia, Sasuke no pudo reprimir el impulso de tratar de morder la mano que seguía acariciando su cabeza. De no ser por los rápidos reflejos del hombre, probablemente ahora mismo estaría sin mano. Gruñendo con fiereza, el lobo se alzó sobre la cama y encaró a Orochimaru, que no parecía agitado por el reciente incidente.

El científico sonrió de forma perversa al animal, antes de sacarse un pequeño dispositivo del bolsillo. Las orejas de Sasuke bajaron automáticamente cuando vio el objeto, sabiendo lo que estaba por venir.

Orochimaru nunca advertía, simplemente actuaba.

—Te has ganado un buen castigo, Sasuke-kun.

Y todavía sonriendo, apretó el botón.

* * *

Sakura había ido muy animada a hacerse las pruebas médicas, pero se encontró con que su ginecóloga no parecía compartir su entusiasmo.

—Sinceramente, Sakura, no sé para qué quieres hacerte todas estas pruebas —le dijo—. Con una ecografía debería ser suficiente.

—Lo sé, pero necesito demostrar que estoy físicamente capacitada para poder tener un bebé.

Ante semejante declaración, la ginecóloga la miró con cierto escepticismo.

—¿A quién necesitas demostrarle algo así?

—A cualquier mujer que busque solicitar los servicios de una madre de alquiler.

—¿Madre de alquiler? Si quieres mi opinión, Sakura, no creo que eso sea una buena idea.

_«Pero yo no quiero tu opinión__»_, pensó ella con cierta molestia.

—Supongo que quieres meterte en esto por el dinero, ¿me equivoco? —ante el tono acusatorio de la mujer, Sakura se sonrojó, sintiéndose algo culpable— Lo que imaginaba.

—¡No es sólo por el dinero! —exclamó tratando de defenderse.

—No importa, no es una buena idea. Sólo tienes veintiún años, eres demasiado joven para ser madre de alquiler. Además, no te dejarán serlo si no has estado embarazada antes.

—Pero estoy sana, ¿no? —preguntó. Su ginecóloga asintió— Y podría tener hijos sin complicaciones, si quisiera tenerlos.

—En principio no deberías tener problemas para quedarte embarazada —admitió—. Pero no te recomiendo que te metas en este mundo; no tienes opciones de arrepentirte una vez estás gestando al bebé.

—¿Y qué hago entonces? Estoy sin trabajo y mi alquiler no se va a pagar sólo, ¿sabe?

La doctora no dijo nada, sólo se colocó bien las gafas y suspiró con rendición. Sakura la vio ponerse pensativa y, después de un buen rato en silencio, la miró seriamente. La joven se removió incómoda en su asiento ante la mirada inquisitiva de la mujer.

—Si estás tan decidida, puedo proponerte otra solución.

Sakura frunció el ceño— ¿Cómo cuál?

—¿Has oído hablar de los laboratorios Konoha?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

—Son unas instalaciones donde se estudian a los Híbridos —le explicó—. Tratan de descubrir las formas reproductivas de cada especie y así ponerlas a prueba con algunos voluntarios.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso con mi problema?

—Que te pagarán un millón de yenes en metálico si accedes a participar en uno de sus experimentos.

Ante eso, Sakura se quedó completamente muda. ¿Un millón de yenes? ¿En metálico? Tenía que haber gato encerrado, era imposible que fuera tan sencillo como acceder a participar en unos experimentos. Lo cual, sinceramente, no sonaba nada bien.

—¿En qué consistirían esos experimentos? —preguntó con cautela.

—No sería nada que no te hubieras planteado ya —le contestó secamente su doctora—. Deberías gestar al bebé de un Híbrido, con la diferencia que vivirías en las instalaciones hasta el momento del parto. Después de eso, te pagarán hasta cinco millones por dejar el bebé a manos de los laboratorios Konoha. Y un millón por cada bebé de más que tengas.

Atónita, Sakura hizo cuentas. Si le daban un millón de yenes podría pagar su alquiler durante varios meses, incluso podría comprarse un piso como el que tenía ahora. Si a eso le sumaba cinco millones más, tendría de sobras para permitirse pagar la matrícula de la universidad.

Era demasiada información para digerir en tan poco tiempo.

—M-me lo pensaré —dijo—. Gracias por la información.

Su ginecóloga solamente frunció el ceño, antes de ponerse a buscar en uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, se lo tendió a Sakura, con expresión seria. Ella cogió la pequeña tarjeta algo dubitativa.

—Si decides hacerlo, llama a este número. Te darán día y hora para hacerte una entrevista donde te explicarán todo lo que necesites saber.

Sakura solamente asintió.

Tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

* * *

Un par de días más tarde, Sasuke continuaba encerrado en la celda de contención, maniatado por completo. Como si los días de encierro no fueran suficientes, le habían puesto el suero que anulaba por completo su parte animal, lo cual le impedía transformarse y cancelaba todas sus capacidades, dejándolo completamente indefenso. No había peor tortura para un Híbrido que privarle de sus instintos o de su parte animal, y el maldito suero conseguía ambas cosas.

Se sentía vulnerable sin sus desarrollados sentidos, era como si le hubieran puesto una venda en los ojos y lo hubieran dejado vagando por su cuenta en un lugar desconocido. El efecto del suero lo hacía sentir un niño de nuevo, aquel crío que había visto como su familia era destruida por las autoridades locales y que se había quedado sólo y desamparado. Aquel niño que tanto había odiado ser.

Sasuke odiaba el suero y a la gente que se lo había administrado. Odiaba a todos los médicos que trabajaban en las instalaciones y que los mantenían encerrados como si fueran meros animales. Pero sobretodo, odiaba a Orochimaru por ser el culpable de todos sus males en ese instante.

Si alguna vez conseguía escapar de ese maldito lugar, se había prometido matar al siniestro científico antes de marcharse para siempre. Era difícil, pero no imposible. Si los primeros Híbridos habían conseguido escapar del horror del Proyecto Alfa original, él podría escapar de las instalaciones Konoha algún día también. Sólo tenía que encontrar el momento oportuno y una brecha en la seguridad del lugar.

Sólo una simple brecha.

* * *

Era de noche, muy entrada la madrugada, pero Sakura era incapaz de dormirse. Seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de las instalaciones Konoha y, aunque podría simplemente olvidarlo y hacer como si esa conversación no hubiera existido nunca, era incapaz de sacárselo de la cabeza.

Admitía que le hacía falta el dinero, pero no estaba tan desesperada como para dejar que la utilizaran como sujeto de experimentos, y menos para dejar que un Híbrido la fecundara. No tenía nada en contra de los Híbridos, pero consideraba que la forma en que les obligaban a vivir era denigrante. Como madre de alquiler, tenía la seguridad de que el bebé que diera a luz viviría en un entorno familiar, donde se le querría incondicionalmente.

Pero, ¿dar a luz a un bebé al que encerrarían como un animal? Eso era completamente diferente, no sabía si tendría las fuerzas para hacer algo así. Y no es que pudiera echarse atrás una vez estuviera gestando el bebé, de modo que tenía que pensárselo muy detenidamente si al final aceptaba participar en aquel experimento.

Cinco millones de yenes era muchísimo dinero, pero era casi indecente aceptarlo a cambio de dejar a un bebé indefenso en manos de un puñado de científicos que a saber lo que pensaban hacer con el pequeño o la pequeña. Pero, por otro lado, una vez diera a luz al bebé tendría suficiente dinero como para costearse su carrera sin tener que preocuparse por el coste durante bastante tiempo.

Con un suspiro, Sakura agarró la pequeña tarjeta que le había dado su ginecóloga, mirando el número de teléfono que había allí apuntado.

Tampoco pasaría nada si solicitaba una cita para informarse mejor de todo aquel asunto, a fin de cuentas, no podía juzgar las instalaciones sin haberlas visto antes, ¿no?

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Capítulo editado.

_Los fanfics se alimentan de reviews, alimenta este fanfic para que crezca sano y fuerte._


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Después de mucho tiempo pensándolo, Sakura había terminado por llamar al número de teléfono que aparecía en la tarjeta. La recepcionista había sido muy agradable y le había dado hora para el martes, de modo que ya no podía echarse atrás. Iría a la entrevista, se informaría de todo el asunto y después tomaría una decisión. Esperaba no decantarse por la decisión equivocada.

El martes llegó antes de lo que Sakura esperaba. Se había pasado esos días mandando currículos, apurando sus esperanzas hasta el último momento, pero no había tenido suerte. Desgraciadamente, su teléfono móvil había permanecido silencioso toda la semana, haciendo que se deprimiera un poco.

Los laboratorios Konoha estaban a las afueras de la ciudad, y a falta de un vehículo propio, Sakura se vio obligada a coger el autobús. La parada quedaba a unos cinco minutos andando, de modo que no le costó demasiado llegar hasta su destino. Se quedó con la boca abierta cuando llegó.

El enorme edificio estaba rodeado por unos altos muros de piedra y alambre, una rara combinación. Las instalaciones constaban de tres pisos y, a primera vista, parecía un hospital cualquiera, a excepción del muro. Sakura había esperado una apariencia más… aterradora para un lugar donde mantenían encerrados a un centenar de Híbridos con los que hacían experimentos. Claro que, teniendo en cuenta que allí residían mujeres embarazadas, debería haberse imaginado que el aspecto del lugar no coincidiría con el que tenía en mente.

Ligeramente sorprendida aún, se acercó a las grandes puertas metálicas que le cerraban la entrada a los laboratorios Konoha. Vio una cámara de seguridad encima de las puertas que la enfocaba, así que probablemente ya sabían que estaba allí. Efectivamente, apenas un minuto más tarde apareció un guarda de seguridad, mirándola seriamente.

—¿Señorita?

Sakura se removió nerviosa en su lugar— Tengo una entrevista a las cuatro —dijo de forma vacilante.

—¿Su nombre?

—Sakura Haruno.

El guarda cogió el walkie-talkie y habló por el tan rápido que Sakura fue incapaz de descifrar qué decía exactamente, aunque no le costaba imaginarse que, probablemente, estaba corroborando que lo que decía era cierto.

Cuando la mirada seria se convirtió en una sonrisa afectuosa, Sakura supuso que había confirmado que no le estaba mintiendo.

—Enseguida le abro, señorita Haruno.

El guarda tocó un pequeño monitor al otro lado y las pesadas puertas de metal se abrieron con un leve chirrido. Una vez completamente abiertas, Sakura se permitió un momento para preguntarse qué demonios hacía en unos laboratorios científicos, planteándose seriamente en formar parte de un experimento genético. Debía haber perdido la cabeza.

El hombre, que la esperaba al principio del camino de grava, le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—No se preocupe, señorita. Los Híbridos están tras las rejas electrificadas, no pueden hacerle daño.

Ella asintió, sin decirle que estaba confundiendo su renuencia a cruzar las puertas. Sentía que, en el momento en que las cruzara, no podría volver atrás ni cambiar de opinión. Tragando saliva, Sakura se puso a la altura del hombre, que con suma amabilidad la condujo por el camino de grava hasta las puertas acristaladas. Sintiéndose observada, giró la cabeza, sólo para encontrarse con una multitud de hombres mirándola atentamente tras una reja de alambre.

Junto a los hombres, y desperdigados por todo el jardín, había varios animales tomando el sol. Desde coyotes a leones estirados sobre la hierba, disfrutando de los rayos del astro rey. Sakura apenas podía desviar los ojos de aquella escena tan dantesca.

—Ignórelos, señorita. La mayoría está en celo y por eso se la quedan mirando, su olor los debe haber alertado —comentó simplemente el guarda, como si aquello fuera algo normal—. Pero, como le he dicho, la verja está electrificada. Es una mera precaución; pueden ser algo difíciles de manejar cuando están en celo.

—¿No hay hembras en este lugar? —preguntó ella, tratando de ignorar los ojos posados sobre su persona.

—Por supuesto que las hay, pero están separadas de los machos, para evitar conflictos.

Sakura asintió, comprendiendo la explicación.

La recepción, al igual que el edificio, parecía la de un hospital normal; mostradores blancos, paredes y suelos del mismo color y, en general, todo con aspecto muy aséptico. El guarda se levantó la gorra a modo de saludo cuando la chica tras el mostrador, ataviada con un uniforme de enfermera, se acercó a ellos.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Haruno —la saludó amablemente—. La doctora Senjū estará con usted en un momento, tome asiento por favor.

Sakura obedeció, despidiéndose del guarda con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. El aspecto profesional del lugar la relajó un poco, pero aún era incapaz de sacudirse la sensación de estar cometiendo un grave error. Respirando hondo, trató de tranquilizarse.

—¿Sakura Haruno?

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con una mujer rubia, de busto generoso, mirándola con una sonrisa cándida. Se levantó del asiento con movimientos torpes, al tiempo que extendía su mano. La mujer le dio un fuerte apretón, haciendo que Sakura se quejara en silencio.

—Soy la doctora Tsunade Senjū —se presentó—, la atenderé esta tarde y resolveré todas sus dudas. ¿Está dispuesta a ayudarnos con nuestras investigaciones?

—Bueno, tengo algunas dudas y no estoy del todo segura…

—Por supuesto, es una decisión difícil. Siéntase libre de hacerme todas las preguntas que quiera —con una sonrisa, señaló una de las puertas cerca de la recepción—. Acompáñeme, en el despacho estaremos más tranquilas.

Sakura siguió a la doctora hasta un pequeño despacho pintado en tonos grises, se sentó tras el escritorio de color blanco y trató de relajarse, recordándose que aquella entrevista no escondía ningún tipo de compromiso. Podía aceptar o declinar la oferta, pero en todo caso, la última palabra la seguía teniendo ella.

Algo más calmada por su resolución, trató de repasar mentalmente las preguntas que le carcomían la cabeza.

—Dígame, ¿qué sabe exactamente de nuestros experimentos, señorita Haruno? —le preguntó Tsunade.

—No demasiado. Mi ginecóloga sólo me dijo que debería quedarme embarazada de un Híbrido, pero no entró en detalles.

—Comprendo —murmuró la mujer—. Es algo más complicado que simplemente quedarse embarazada, señorita Haruno. Algunos humanos no son compatibles con los Híbridos, y, extrañamente, de la mezcla de ADN de ambas partes no siempre termina saliendo un Híbrido Mestizo, a veces ni siquiera sale Híbrido. Nosotros investigamos el porqué de estos fenómenos con la ayuda de voluntarias y voluntarios como usted.

Ella asintió, digiriendo la información— ¿En qué consistiría exactamente mi papel, doctora?

—Primeramente, se buscaría en nuestro banco de datos un Híbrido compatible con su ADN. Después de hacerle todas las pruebas pertinentes y de que, por supuesto, conozca al donante, pasaríamos a la inseminación. Solemos hacerlo por in vitro, no se preocupe. Cuando se quede embarazada, nosotros nos encargaríamos por completo de su bienestar y de anotar todos los cambios que se vayan produciendo en su cuerpo y en el embrión.

Sakura sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima; al menos no la obligarían a ser fecundada de la manera tradicional por un completo desconocido. Saber, además, que estarían constantemente pendientes del desarrollo de su embarazo también la dejaba más tranquila.

—¿Y qué ocurriría si el embarazo resultara perjudicial para mi salud? —preguntó.

—Si su vida o su salud corrieran peligro, el embarazo sería interrumpido de inmediato, por supuesto. Pero si es una persona sana y las pruebas no nos dicen lo contrario, no tendrá que preocuparse por posibles complicaciones.

La joven volvió a asentir.

—Además, en caso de dar a luz a un Híbrido Mestizo, usted tiene la posibilidad de quedarse con el bebé. Claro que, en ese caso, deberá vivir bajo ciertas normas gubernamentales. Pero no adelantemos acontecimientos, ¿tiene alguna otra duda, señorita Haruno?

—Sí, quiero saber qué tipo de experimentos harían con el bebé cuando se lo queden ustedes.

—Ninguno, señorita.

Sakura alzó una ceja, incrédula— ¿Ninguno?

—No, nosotros no experimentamos con los Híbridos de las instalaciones, simplemente los mantenemos en cautividad como manda la ley —fue la seca respuesta de Tsunade—. Nos limitamos a hacerles los exámenes reglamentarios.

—Oh —Sakura se sonrojó ligeramente—. Lo siento.

Tsunade hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto. Cogió una carpeta negra, en la cual Sakura no había reparado hasta ese momento, y sacó de ella un par de documentos que le tendió a la joven.

—Es un contrato de confidencialidad. Nosotros nos comprometemos a ser discreto y nuestros voluntarios se comprometen a no comentar nada sobre nuestras instalaciones una vez estén fuera. Es una mera medida de seguridad; no queremos que esto se nos llene de curiosos. Eso podría afectar negativamente a los Híbridos.

Ella aceptó los papeles, leyéndolos brevemente por encima. Aquello tenía sentido, los laboratorios Konoha prometían mantener bajo llave su historial en ese lugar, de modo que nadie averiguara jamás que había participado en sus experimentos, si el donante así lo deseaba. Un trato justo, en su opinión.

—Puede llevarse a casa el contrato y leérselo con calma —le dijo Tsunade—. Si me acompaña, la llevaré a dar una vuelta por las instalaciones.

Guardando los papeles del contrato en su bolso, Sakura se levantó de su asiento y siguió a la doctora fuera del despacho, dispuesta a mantener los ojos muy abiertos durante el pequeño tour.

* * *

Muy en contra de lo que Sakura había pensado, las instalaciones de los laboratorios Konoha eran bastante cómodas. En el primer piso subterráneo había una piscina climatizada, donde había visto a varias mujeres embarazadas haciendo ejercicio junto a un monitor. Según lo que le había dicho Tsunade, los hombres y las mujeres tenían un horario determinado para usar la piscina, ya que estaban separados.

La planta baja consistía en la recepción, algunos despachos y los laboratorios, los cuales Sakura sólo vio desde fuera. Tsunade le mostró también uno de los jardines, donde, en esta ocasión, solamente vio a mujeres. La imagen de algunos animales tumbados al sol no la impactó tanto esta vez, y se alegró de ver que las mujeres parecían ajenas a su presencia.

El primer y segundo piso, le dijo la doctora, eran las plantas donde vivían los residentes en las instalaciones. El primer piso estaba reservado a las mujeres y el segundo, a los hombres. Le sorprendió saber que Híbridos y humanos convivían juntos, pero no le pareció mal. El primer piso estaba bastante vacío, y sólo vio a un par de mujeres mirando algún programa de televisión en la sala común, pintada en tonos grisáceos como el resto de las habitaciones del edificio.

Por razones de seguridad, no le mostraron el segundo piso, donde, de todos modos, no dejaban entrar a las mujeres. Durante el todo recorrido, la doctora Senjū se mostró amable y respondió a todas las dudas que Sakura quería despejar; ¿tendría que compartir habitación?, ¿podría salir de las instalaciones durante el embarazo?, ¿había alguna actividad que pudiera hacer para no aburrirse?, ¿qué podía traerse de su casa?

Según Tsunade, tendría una compañera de cuarto, se le concederían permisos para salir, siempre y cuando fuera acompañada, había varios talleres y un pequeño huerto donde podría distraerse, y, menos aparatos con cámara, podía llevar cualquier cosa. Toda información era bienvenida, pero Sakura aún tenía una última duda:

—¿Cómo funciona el tema del pago? —preguntó, algo reticente.

La doctora se echó a reír, lejos de parecer ofendida— Le daremos un cheque por valor de un millón de yenes en el momento en que firme el contrato de confidencialidad y acordemos el día de su entrada al centro.

—Eso es…genial.

—Sí, lo es. Nosotros podemos seguir con nuestras investigaciones y vosotros recibís una recompensa monetaria, es un trato justo.

Sakura se dio cuenta entonces que la idea de formar parte de las investigaciones ya no le parecía tan mal como se lo había parecido en un principio, lo cual la dejó algo confusa. ¿Tan fácil era hacerla cambiar de opinión? Negó con la cabeza, diciéndose que antes se había hecho una idea muy equivocada de lo que iría a hacer en ese lugar. Ella había imaginado cosas espeluznantes cuando su ginecóloga le habló de participar en un experimento genético, pero ahora se daba cuenta que su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada.

En los laboratorios Konoha no le harían nada en contra de su voluntad, de modo que podía confiar en ellos.

Mientras se dirigían de vuelta al despacho, Sakura tomó su decisión.

—Bueno, eso es todo —dijo Tsunade, sentándose tras el escritorio—. ¿Necesita tiempo para pensárselo?

—No, ya tengo claro lo que voy a hacer.

—Excelente —le sonrió la mujer—, ¿y qué va a hacer, señorita Haruno?

Sakura respiró hondo.

—Quiero participar en el experimento.

* * *

La semana siguiente pasó entre preparativos, compras y maletas.

Había hablado con su casera y le había comentado que pensaba hacer un viaje para visitar a unos familiares lejanos, pero que pensaba volver al cabo de unos meses. No había sido fácil convencer a la mujer para que no alquilara el pequeño apartamento mientras ella estaba fuera; había necesitado más de una hora para razonar con ella hasta llegar a un acuerdo. Sakura pagaría cada mes la mitad de su alquiler actual y, de ese modo, podría conservar su casa. No le había hecho gracia tener que mentirle a su casera, pero prefería eso a tener que contarle la verdad.

Había ingresado el millón de yenes en su cuenta bancaria, de modo que no tendría que preocuparse por el alquiler en mucho tiempo. O, al menos, durante el tiempo que estuviera viviendo en los laboratorios Konoha.

Había comprado una maleta especialmente para la ocasión, sabiendo que ninguna de sus pequeñas bolsas de viajes sería suficiente para dar cabida a toda la ropa que planeaba llevarse. La verdad sea dicha, ella no solía salir de viaje, de modo que jamás había tenido necesidad de poseer una maleta como la que había adquirido, sus bolsa de viaje eran las que le habían dado en el orfanato cuando se había marchado de allí. Y, aunque no podría utilizar nada de su ropa en unos meses a causa del embarazo, tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejarla en su apartamento para que se llenara de polvo.

Tenía una lista de todas las cosas que necesitaría en las instalaciones, desde ropa a enseres de aseo personal. Y así, lista en mano, se dispuso a preparar la maleta, ligeramente emocionada.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Capítulo editado.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

El guarda de seguridad se acordaba de ella, así que esta vez no hubo necesidad de certificar el motivo de su visita, sólo hacía falta ver su maleta. El hombre la saludó cordialmente y le ayudó con el equipaje, para regocijo de la chica, que tenía los brazos entumecidos por el peso de la maleta. Esta vez había menos Híbridos en los jardines, de modo que su llegada pasó desapercibida, lo cual ella agradeció para sus adentros.

Tsunade la esperaba detrás de las puertas acristaladas con una sonrisa en los labios. Tras saludarla, cogió el equipaje de Sakura como si este no pesara nada, asombrando a la chica. También le sorprendió que la mujer hubiera empezado a tutearla, tras sólo haberse visto en una ocasión.

—Vamos, te presentaré a tu compañera de habitación.

Ligeramente confundida aún, Sakura obedeció y siguió a la doctora sin rechistar. Tomaron el ascensor hasta la primera planta y, una vez allí, Tsunade usó una tarjeta de identificación para abrir las puertas dobles que les cerraban el paso. La mujer se hizo a un lado para que Sakura pasara primero, gesto que ella le agradeció con una ligera inclinación.

Llegaron a la recepción, donde un grupo de enfermeras repasaban los historiales de las mujeres residentes. Tsunade les presentó a la joven de cabello rosa brevemente, pidiendo después las llaves del armario que usaría durante su estadía en el recinto. Tras darle una pequeña llave unida a un coletero deshilachado, le pidieron el bolso para revisarlo. Ante la mueca de la chica, la enfermera se vio en la obligación de explicarse:

—Es por precaución, para estar seguros que no entras material prohibido. Sólo será un momento, lo prometo.

A regañadientes, Sakura le tendió el bolso, que la enfermera vació sobre el mostrador en un santiamén. Lo único que llevaba allí dentro era su monedero, un pequeño estuche con el maquillaje que solía usar y su viejo teléfono móvil, que no tenía cámara. La joven enfermera le sonrió tras recoger los objetos y meterlos de nuevo en el bolso.

—Todo correcto. Si quieres, podemos guardar tu monedero en nuestra caja fuerte, para que no pierdas tu dinero o tus tarjetas.

Ella se negó, prefería tener su monedero a mano, por si tenía que salir a comprar. Le explicaron que guardara el cargador del teléfono móvil en la garita, y que ellos lo pondrían a cargar cuando se lo pidiera. Sakura prometió llevarles el cargador cuando hubiera deshecho la maleta.

—¿Cuál será mi habitación? —preguntó.

—La 110 —contestó la enfermera—, giras a la izquierda en el pasillo de allí delante y verás el cartelito al fondo.

—La 110, de acuerdo.

—Vamos para allá —intervino Tsunade—. Tu compañera de habitación se llama Ino. Seguro que os lleváis bien.

_«Eso espero, Tsunade-sama__»_, pensó Sakura.

* * *

Sasuke había tratado de ignorar a su mejor amigo, de verdad que lo había intentado. Pero si algo caracterizaba a Naruto Uzumaki, era que no paraba hasta conseguir lo que quería, aunque esto fuera tocarle las narices a su amigo. A veces, Sasuke se preguntaba cómo habían acabado siéndolo, teniendo en cuenta su tendencia a pelearse.

Naruto era un Híbrido Puro, como él, y tenía el dudoso honor de ser el único zorro en los laboratorios Konoha. A pesar de las penurias que pasaba, siempre tenía una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro, la cual llegaba a crispar los nervios de Sasuke en algunas ocasiones, como en ese momento. Naruto se dedicaba a andar de aquí para allá en el jardín oeste, olisqueando el aire cada pocos minutos.

—Hay una hembra nueva —anunció al fin—. ¿La has olido, teme?

—No —mintió él—, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ir olisqueando el aire como un poseso, dobe.

—Que te den —le dijo a su amigo, haciéndole un gesto grosero con el dedo medio—. Huele bien, pero mi hembra huele mejor.

Oh, cielos, no de nuevo.

Hacía cosa de un par de meses, Naruto afirmaba haber olido la mejor esencia que jamás había rozado sus fosas nasales. Desde entonces, no hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera la hembra de delicioso olor a la que quería conocer como fuera, cosa difícil de conseguir, por no decir imposible. Las hembras y los machos estaban separados, y las puertas del piso donde residían las hembras estaban bien vigiladas, Naruto no podría acercarse sin ser interceptado primero.

—Si existe justicia en este mundo —solía decir con vehemencia—, me la traerán para que me aparee con ella. No me aparearé con otra, sólo con ella.

—No te dejarán muchas opciones —decía entonces Sasuke—. Si quieren que te aparees con una hembra, te harán hacerlo, quieras tú o no.

Pero Naruto no atendía a razones. Sasuke no esperaba que lo hiciera, nunca lo hacía cuando le aconsejaban que se mantuviera lejos de los problemas, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo ahora? Era una lástima que se hiciera ilusiones de esa manera, pero Sasuke no pensaba gastar sus energías en convencer a su amigo que las probabilidades de conocer a la hembra de sus sueños eran muy, muy pequeñas. Lo único que podían hacer era apelar a su suerte y esperar que, como había sucedido hasta ahora, no les trajeran ninguna hembra con la que aparearse.

* * *

Sakura no sabía exactamente lo que esperaba encontrarse cuando le presentaran a su compañera de habitación, pero desde luego no era aquello. Ino Yamanaka era una chica hermosa que rezumaba confianza por cada poro de su piel, con un largo cabello rubio y ojos azules y expresivos. Una parte de Sakura la envidió casi al instante, la otra se ofendió al ver cómo la chica miraba su cabello rosa.

Tsunade hizo las presentaciones.

—Esta es tu nueva compañera de habitación. Te presento a Sakura Haruno, tenéis la misma edad así que seguro que os lleváis bien.

—Encantada, soy Ino Yamanaka —se presentó la rubia—. Un tinte genial, aunque algo alocado, ¿no te parece?

Sakura se mordió el interior de la mejilla, tragándose el improperio que quería escapar de su boca.

—Es mi color natural, Ino-san —dijo con una sonrisa tensa.

La chica pareció sorprenderse— Vaya, ¿en serio?

—Sí.

—Me disculpo entonces, sé muy bien lo que fastidia que te acusen de teñirte cuando no es cierto.

_«Entonces no haber hecho lo mismo__»_, pensó Sakura, pero no verbalizó tal pensamiento, queriendo empezar aquella relación con buen pie. Así que, en lugar de decir algo indebido, le restó importancia al asunto con un gesto de mano. Ino le sonrió, dejando el pequeño neceser que llevaba en las manos en la mesa que había en la esquina de la habitación.

La doctora les sonrió a ambas y, tras darle unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda a Sakura, deseándole suerte, se marchó de la habitación para dejarla desempacar con tranquilidad. La joven no dijo nada acerca de la fuerza desmesurada de Tsunade, pero por su cara, Ino debió adivinar lo que estaba pensando, porque le dirigió una mirada de resignación que le dio a entender que no era la única víctima de la fuerza bruta de Tsunade.

—Um, ¿cuál es mi cama? —preguntó tratando de romper el hielo.

—La que está más cerca de la ventana. Tu armario es el derecho.

—Muy bien, gracias.

A pesar de la primera mala impresión, Ino se ganó algo de la simpatía de la chica ayudándola a deshacer el equipaje. El armario era estrecho y no podría colgar toda su ropa, así que la que no cupo la dejó en la maleta, bien doblada. Había un par de compartimentos en la parte superior e inferior del armario, donde guardó la maleta y los pijamas.

Mientras colocaban las cosas en el armario, Ino fue contándole cosas de los laboratorios: las horas a las que servían la comida, las diferentes actividades que podían hacer en el recinto, los días que podían salir al exterior y, por último, le avisó que las habitaciones tenían cámara, incluso le señaló el lugar donde se encontraba la que las enfocaba a ellas.

Sakura no recibió muy bien la información.

—Tsunade-sama no me dijo nada.

—No te preocupes, las enfermeras apenas miran los monitores —trató de calmarla la rubia—. Están ahí por motivos de seguridad.

—Ya, pero no me hace gracia que me vigilen —murmuró entre dientes.

—Entonces hay que estar fuera de la habitación todo el tiempo posible. ¿Hay que guardar algo más?

—Tengo que llevar el neceser al baño.

—Cuando termines te llevaré a que conozcas a las otras chicas.

—Está bien, gracias otra vez.

Ino le guiñó un ojo como toda respuesta y Sakura, a pesar de sí misma, se encontró sonriendo mientras se dirigía al lavabo de la habitación.

* * *

El comedor era más pequeño de lo que Sakura recordaba. Situado junto a la sala común, en él habían varias mesas redondas de color azulado, un toque de color entre paredes y suelos grisáceos y blancos. Según Ino, el comedor se usaba como sala normal en las horas normales, así que en ese momento había varias mujeres repartidas por las mesas leyendo o jugando a las cartas. La joven no tardó en localizar a las embarazadas, que hacían sus actividades ajenas a la mirada curiosa de la chica.

Ino no perdió el tiempo y, agarrándola de la mano, la fue presentando de mesa en mesa, para bochorno de Sakura. Las mujeres fueron amables y le dieron la bienvenida, aunque fue muy consciente que algunas lo hacían de modo reservado y distante.

Cuando su compañera de habitación la llevó a una de las mesas del fondo de la sala, Sakura se dejó guiar mansamente, agradecida de tener una guía en aquel nuevo lugar. Una vez sentadas, Ino se acercó a ella de forma evidente y bajó su tono de voz, ignorando que medio comedor las estaba observando.

—Te darás cuenta que muchas no quieren fraternizar contigo; no te lo tomes como algo personal, lo hacen con todo el mundo —le informó en voz baja—. Otras son muy amables, pero ya lo irás viendo. Lo más importante es que te mantengas alejada de Hinata, su guardaespaldas parece esperar cualquier oportunidad para saltar encima de nosotras.

—¿Hinata? ¿Guardaespaldas? —Sakura parpadeó confundida— Explícate, Ino-san.

—¡Tutéame por favor, somos compañeras de habitación! —pidió riendo—. Hinata Hyūga, no está aquí ahora mismo, probablemente esté en el taller de cocina. ¿Nunca has oído hablar de los Hyūga, una de las familias más ricas del país?

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Oh, como sea. Hinata es la heredera de la familia, parece una chica muy agradable y tímida, pero Tenten, su guardaespaldas, está siempre con ella. Parece su sombra. La guardaespaldas en cuestión no parece tan amigable, así que, por si las moscas, mantente alejada de ellas.

—Si es heredera de una familia rica, ¿qué hace aquí? ¿Y por qué se trajo a su guardaespaldas?

Ino solamente se encogió de hombros— Los rumores dicen que su padre quería deshacerse de ella, pero no es seguro. En cuanto a la guardaespaldas, quizá la trajo para mantener a las personas mundanas como nosotras alejadas, quién sabe.

La otra chica no dijo nada al respecto, pero sintió curiosidad por la presencia de aquellas dos en las instalaciones. Traerse un guardaespaldas era una excentricidad, así que no pudo evitar preguntarse para qué la tal Hinata querría a la suya en aquel lugar. Mientras Ino le hablaba sobre una mujer realmente molesta en su opinión, Sakura se hizo la nota mental de tratar de descubrir algo más acerca de ellas.

En algo tenía que emplear el tiempo, a fin de cuentas.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Capítulo editado.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

El primer día en las instalaciones Konoha había transcurrido con calma; Ino no se había separado de ella en todo el día y Sakura se lo agradecía en el alma. Quizá, a pesar de la primera mala impresión, podrían ser buenas amigas. Se había dado cuenta, durante el transcurso del día, que las Híbridos que vivían en la planta evitaban relacionarse demasiado con las mujeres, tan sólo unas pocas parecían cómodas en compañía de humanos, lo cual intrigaba infinitamente a Sakura.

Durante la cena había podido echar un vistazo a la infame Hinata; era una chica callada, elegante y, sin duda, muy bonita. Lo que llamó la atención de la joven fue el color de sus ojos, blanco perla, y la forma en que parecía siempre pendiente de la que, suponía, era su guardaespaldas. Tenten era seria y ligeramente más alta que su protegida, una chica normal pero con un cuerpo atlético que dejaba ver todo el ejercicio que debía hacer.

Al verlas, Ino le había dado un codazo e hizo un gesto muy poco disimulado hacia ellas.

—Ahí están. Impone, ¿eh?

—Supongo que te refieres a la guardaespaldas —había murmurado Sakura, tratando de tener algo más de disimulo que su compañera—. No parece floja, precisamente.

—La he visto en el gimnasio un par de veces; créeme, no es alguien con quien te gustaría tener problemas.

Sakura no lo dudaba, aunque no estaba tan segura con respecto a Hinata— Es muy mona, y parece tímida.

Ino sólo había reído ante su comentario, pero no había dicho nada al respecto. La cena, demasiado parecida a la de un hospital, estaba horrible, y durante un momento se encontró preguntándose si aguantaría nueve meses, quizá más, comiendo esa basura.

Como se cenaba temprano, y Sakura solía acostarse tarde, tuvo que preguntarle a su nueva amiga qué actividades podían hacerse por la noche. Para su desgracia, no había mucho que hacer salvo ver la televisión en la sala común o jugar a algún juego de mesa. De modo que para cuando dieron las nueve, Sakura estaba muerta de aburrimiento, después de tres partidas de parchís seguidas.

—Esto es muy aburrido —declaró al final.

—Ya, no hay demasiado que hacer a estas horas —estuvo de acuerdo Ino—. ¿Qué hacías antes de venir aquí?

—Era secretaria. Pero mi jefe le dio mi puesto a su hija, así que me quedé sin trabajo.

La rubia hizo una mueca— Qué hijo de puta.

—Amén.

—Yo estaba a punto de abrir una tienda, ¿sabes? Una floristería.

Ino suspiró resignadamente, dejando de lado el tablero de parchís. Sakura puso atención.

—Dejé de estudiar a los dieciséis para ponerme a trabajar, y me costó mucho ahorrar el dinero necesario para pagar la entrada del local. Nunca dejé que mis padres me ayudaran con ello.

—Eso es muy loable.

—Gracias —sonrió Ino—. Estaba a punto de conseguirlo, pero el imbécil de mi novio, bueno de mi ex, se apostó mi dinero en el casino y lo perdió todo.

Sakura se quedó boquiabierta— Qué hijo de puta.

La chica sonrió de lado.

—Amén.

* * *

La conversación había durado bastante más rato del que ambas hubieran esperado, pero les había ayudado a conocerse mejor. Por ejemplo, Sakura se había enterado que su compañera de habitación llevaba tres semanas en las instalaciones, y por ello podía decirle lo que podría esperar en los siguientes días; le harían un análisis de sangre durante su segundo día de estancia, y en la primera semana la tendrían discretamente vigilada para asegurarse que no rompía las normas del lugar o era una alborotadora.

Ino también le dijo que, al igual que la comida, el café de la máquina que había en la sala común era una basura. Suerte que a ella no le gustaba demasiado el café.

Se retiraron a su habitación sobre las diez, después de que Sakura bostezara por quinta vez consecutiva. Se cambiaron en silencio, e Ino no hizo ningún tipo de broma sobre la renuencia de su compañera a cambiarse donde la cámara pudiera verla.

—Baja la persiana, por favor —le pidió la rubia.

Sakura se acercó a la ventana para hacer precisamente eso, cuando algo en el jardín llamó su atención. Frunciendo el ceño, estrechó los ojos para mirar a través de la ventana con más atención; por un momento le pareció ver un destello rojizo entre la hierba, pero era difícil ver algo más a causa de la oscuridad. Tras un rato negó con la cabeza, convenciéndose de que el cansancio acumulado durante el día le estaba haciendo tener visiones.

Bajó la persiana, se metió en su cama y tras darle las buenas noches a Ino, apagó las luces, dispuesta a tener una merecida noche de sueño reparador.

* * *

Sasuke sentía que acababa de tocar fondo, no se podía ser más patético.

Cuando le dijo a su amigo que no había notado el olor de la nueva residente, le había mentido descaradamente, pero tampoco podía admitir que había notado el ligero olor a flores desde el minuto uno. No creía estar tan obsesionado con el olor de aquella hembra desconocida como lo estaba Naruto con el de la suya, pero debía admitir, aunque fuera para sí mismo, que el aroma resultaba ligeramente agradable para sus fosas nasales.

Había sido casualidad que, durante su paseo nocturno, hubiera notado el aroma de aquella hembra más fuerte y cercano de lo habitual, pero no se había esperado quedarse parado como un idiota cuando la había visto a través de la ventana. Su vista, superior a la de los humanos, le había permitido captar ciertos detalles de la hembra de agradable olor, como el curioso color de su cabello.

Trató de convencerse que ese detalle había sido el motivo de su inesperada incapacidad para moverse del sitio, pero era difícil creérselo cuando se había quedado en el mismo lugar incluso cuando las luces de la habitación se habían apagado.

Como si no tuviera ya bastantes problemas, ahora un olor agradable lo convertía en un acosador, ¿acaso se podía caer más bajo? Molesto consigo mismo, decidió que su paseo duraría más esa noche, pensando que el aire nocturno le ayudaría a serenar su mente. Y que le dieran al enfermero que lo estaba vigilando, a ver si era capaz de encontrar a un lobo negro en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

Entró en el frío laboratorio con semblante serio y con pose rígida, ligeramente tensa. A Tsunade no le gustaba pasarse por el Departamento Genético, pero Orochimaru había solicitado su presencia y prefería enfrentarse a él cuanto antes. Como jefa del Departamento Médico, podía darse el lujo de evitarse aquella visita aludiendo que tenía mucho trabajo acumulado, pero aún estaba por llegar el día en que Tsunade Senju se acobardara frente a alguien.

Orochimaru la esperaba frente a los ordenadores, que parecían vomitar datos de compatibilidad genética sin parar, con una siniestra sonrisa en los labios. Tsunade no pudo evitar torcer la boca al verlo.

—Ya estoy aquí, ¿para qué demonios querías verme?

—Bienvenida —la saludó él—, no me habías dicho que hoy llegaba una nueva inquilina.

Ella se puso más tensa al escucharle.

—Te habrías acabado enterando de todas formas, no lo creí necesario.

—Bueno, como sea. Necesito una muestra de su sangre, su orina y su saliva, y no estaría de más que la citología se hiciera mañana mismo también. Cuanto antes tenga sus muestras, antes podré emparejarla con alguno de nuestros animales.

—No son animales, Orochimaru —replicó Tsunade—. Son tan humanos como tú o como yo, y lo sabes.

El hombre hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano, dando a entender que no compartía su punto de vista.

—Son genéticamente diferentes, no me pidas que los considere humanos cuando veo las diferencias en nuestros genes día tras día.

—Me da igual lo que creas. Y no pienso hacerle la citología mañana, tendrás que esperar unos días. Confórmate con las otras muestras.

Dando por terminada la conversación, Tsunade se preparó para marcharse.

—Una última cosa, Orochimaru.

—Soy todo oídos —se mofó él.

—No creo que lo hayas olvidado, pero los Híbridos no son juguetes en tus manos, ni lo serán mientras yo pueda evitarlo. Sé que provocaste a Uchiha para que lo mandaran a la celda de retención, ¡estás obsesionado con ese chico!

Orochimaru no pareció inmutarse— No puedo negarlo; es un caso especial. Llama poderosamente mi atención.

—Es sólo un lobo común —le dijo ella—. Sea como sea, déjalo en paz. La próxima vez que te pongas a jugar con él, igual decide clavarte los colmillos en la yugular. Y no creas que moveré un solo dedo en su contra si eso sucede.

Y, tras decirle eso, se marchó, intuyendo la sonrisa burlona que en ese momento curvaría los labios del científico a sus espaldas.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Gracias a todas por vuestro apoyo en el anterior capítulo, vuestras palabras me hicieron sentir mucho mejor. Lamento haber tardado más de lo habitual para publicar el capítulo, pero he empezado a estudiar y tengo menos tiempo para escribir. El capítulo no me convence demasiado, pero espero que a vosotros os haya gustado, ánimo, que ya queda menos para que Sakura y Sasuke se conozcan de verdad, jujujuju.

Dedico este capítulo a **Mouxe**, cuyo mensaje me dio fuerzas para no rendirme con esta historia como casi había conseguido cierta personita cansina.

¡Hasta la semana que viene!

¿Reviews para esta autora muerta de sueño?


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

La mañana se presentaba aburrida para Naruto, después de su último intento de incursión en la primera planta le habían retirado el permiso para los paseos nocturnos de los que cada Híbrido disponía. Así, el pobre chico no tenía nada mejor que hacer por las noches que acostarse en su cama y pensar en cómo sería su misteriosa hembra de delicioso olor. Como consecuencia, todas sus mañanas se presentaban igual de grises que las anteriores.

Pero, al parecer, no era el único que había amanecido taciturno esa mañana.

—¿Cómo fue tu paseo nocturno, teme? —le preguntó a su amigo a la hora del desayuno.

Sasuke se limitó a gruñir, metiéndose la tostada en la boca. A Naruto le llamó la atención el mal humor de su compañero; si bien Sasuke no era el mayor conversador por las mañanas, tampoco se mostraba tan hosco como en esta ocasión. Llevado por la curiosidad, el rubio decidió que sería más entretenido tratar de sonsacarle información a su amigo que centrarse en sus propios problemas.

—¿Qué, estamos en esos días?

—Que te follen, dobe.

Naruto casi se atragantó con el zumo— Joder, teme, te has levantado con el pie izquierdo, ¿no?

—Mira, Naruto, no estoy de humor para aguantarte. Come y cállate la boca antes de que te muerda y te arranque el cuello.

Él obedeció, no por miedo a su amigo sino por su tono de voz que dejaba claro que no estaba bromeando. Aunque le hubiera gustado saber algo más sobre el paseo nocturno de Sasuke, su instinto de supervivencia le mantuvo callado. Aunque eso no significaba que dejara pasar el tema, simplemente esperaría a que el moreno estuviera de mejor humor para abordarlo.

* * *

Sakura se había quedado en la sala común mientras las otras mujeres desayunaban. Nada más levantarse le habían informado que debían hacerle un análisis de sangre, de modo que le habían pedido que no desayunara y se mantuviera en ayunas hasta que le hubieran realizado dicho análisis. Aunque al principio no le había importado no tener que comer nada, cuanto más rato pasaba su estómago protestaba con más vehemencia y ella deseaba que la llamaran lo más pronto posible.

Las enfermeras de la planta servían las comidas y supervisaban el comedor mientras las mujeres comían, de modo que hasta que la sala no se hubiera quedado vacía, Sakura no se haría el análisis. Y más rato tardaría en comer.

Tratando de distraerse con la televisión, se dijo que probablemente era mejor tardar en comer, si la comida del día anterior había sido una muestra de la calidad de los alimentos del lugar. Aunque el pensamiento no la hizo sentirse mejor, por lo menos la ayudó a que su hambre remitiera, aunque sólo fuera un poco.

* * *

Si algo bueno tenían los laboratorios, y probablemente fuera lo único bueno que tenían, era que Sasuke tenía su propia habitación, sin ningún compañero al que tener que aguantar cuando no estaba de humor, como en ese momento.

Su paseo nocturno no le había ayudado mucho a aliviar su tensión, de hecho, le habían retirado el permiso durante tres días por haber escapado de la supervisión del enfermero. Lo cual, dicho sea de paso, no era su culpa; si el enfermero que le había estado vigilando era un inútil no era su culpa, que se hubiera esmerado un poco más en hacer su trabajo. Aunque aquello en sí ya era suficientemente malo, lo peor era que no se había podido sacar de la cabeza la visión de aquella hembra durante toda la noche.

Por muy patético que sonara, Sasuke tenía que admitir que el olor de aquella hembra le había afectado más de lo que quería admitir. Su único consuelo era que, por lo menos, no estaba obsesionado como lo estaba Naruto, al menos por el momento. Un consuelo vago, pero consuelo a fin y al cabo.

Después de desayunar, se había encerrado en su cuarto tratando de mantener las distancias con su amigo, quien, a pesar de no haber preguntado más cuando Sasuke le había amenazado con morderle, era lo suficientemente estúpido como para volver a sacar el tema en cualquier momento. Pero si se pensaba que le iba a dejar, se iba a llevar una enorme decepción.

Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a divulgar su pequeño momento de locura con el resto de la planta, era un momento de flaqueza que quería olvidar, pero sabía que eso sería imposible si se lo contaba a su amigo. Naruto no pararía de recordárselo cada vez que quisiera avergonzarlo o provocarlo, lo cual sucedía con más frecuencia de la que a Sasuke le gustaría, cabe destacar.

Dentro de su habitación, tenía permiso para tomar su forma animal siempre que quisiera y estuviera solo, lo cual era un alivio, aunque no suficiente para su lado más animal.

Y, avergonzado, se dio cuenta que lo primero que hizo su lobo fue tratar de encontrar el aroma de la hembra de extraño cabello mientras olfateaba el aire.

Era oficial; estaba jodido.

* * *

La enfermera que le había sacado sangre se había presentado como Michiru, una chica joven de espeso cabello negro y ondulado, con gafas y una sonrisa amable pintada en la cara. Además de una muestra de sangre, también le habían tomado una muestra de su saliva, algo que Sakura no había comprendido del todo. Cuando había verbalizado sus dudas, la joven enfermera le había explicado su cometido con una paciencia digna de alguien que había dado la misma explicación un millar de veces.

—Necesitamos varias muestras para poder buscarte un compañero compatible —había dicho, quitándose los guantes—. También tendremos que hacerte una citología, pero eso puede esperar hasta dentro de unos días. Cuando te hayan encontrado un compañero, te harán un análisis de orina y una ecografía para asegurarnos que todo está bien. Tu saliva y tu sangre nos ayudarán a acelerar el proceso de búsqueda.

—¿Una citología? ¿Es necesaria? —Preguntó Sakura torciendo el gesto.

—Sí, ¿hay algún problema?

—No, no. Ninguno.

Mentira, había un pequeño problema que no quería confiarle a la enfermera por miedo a que pudiera repercutirle en su estancia en ese lugar.

Era virgen.

Hasta el momento no le había parecido que fuera un detalle importante, pero ahora, con la perspectiva de la citología, se preguntaba si no era más significativo de lo que había creído en un principio. Sabía que la fecundación sería in vitro, de modo que no habría ningún tipo de contacto sexual con el donador, pero se preguntaba si en los laboratorios Konoha tendrían reparos en fecundar a una virgen. Esperaba que no.

Salió de la pequeña sala con un nudo en el estómago, preocupada por la citología. Siempre podía decir que su himen no se había roto por completo en su primera relación, como sabía que pasaba en ocasiones, pero no sabía si podría engañar a un médico experto en el campo.

Ino la esperaba en la sala común, limándose las uñas. Nada más verla se levantó a recibirla, la cogió de la mano y la condujo hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones, para consternación de Sakura, que sólo quería comer su desayuno.

—No me mires así —dijo Ino, abriendo su armario—. Tengo galletas de chocolate, las compré antes de venir aquí y las tengo guardadas para una emergencia, pero haré una excepción contigo.

Sakura no sabía lo que su compañera de habitación entendía por una emergencia, pero estaba suficientemente agradecida con ella como para besarla en ese momento.

* * *

Naruto llevaba sus buenos cinco minutos tratando de que su amigo le abriera la puerta de su habitación, lo cual probablemente no sucedería, pero no perdía nada por intentarlo.

—Vamos, teme, somos amigos, puedes contarme qué pasó anoche para que estés de tan mal humor —lo intentó de nuevo, sin respuesta una vez más—. Muy bien, pues quédate ahí dentro con tu secretismo.

Enfurruñado, se marchó hacia su propia habitación, aún intrigado por el comportamiento tan hosco de Sasuke.

¿Qué demonios había pasado en el puñetero paseo de la noche pasada para que su amigo estuviera así? Sólo se comportaba tan antisocialmente cuando Orochimaru llegaba a tocarle las narices, y por lo que sabía, el siniestro médico no tenía permiso para supervisar los paseos nocturnos de los Híbridos, ya que su trabajo era otro.

Algo preocupado por él, no se percató de la presencia de su compañero de habitación, que se encontraba espatarrado en la cama en calzoncillos y bebiendo agua.

—Hola, zorro —lo saludó sin ganas.

—Hola, Suigetsu —saludó Naruto, aún distraído.

Suigetsu era un Híbrido Mestizo, y compartía con Naruto el dudoso honor de tener genes únicos en su código genético. En los laboratorios aún no sabían de qué animal provenían, sólo habían conseguido llegar a la conclusión que se trataba de un animal acuático. Era un tipo tranquilo y pasota, y aunque a Naruto no le caía mal, no eran demasiado amigos.

—¿Cómo se encuentra hoy la princesita? —preguntó, con retintín, refiriéndose a Sasuke.

—En sus días, me temo —le contestó el rubio— Tendrías que haber visto como estaba en el desayuno, me ha amenazado con arrancarme el cuello si no le dejaba en paz.

Suigetsu silbó, ligeramente impresionado— Estará en celo, como todos vosotros. Es lo que tiene estar a dos velas.

—Yo no estoy en celo —refunfuñó Naruto.

—No, claro que no. Por eso andas como un obseso siguiendo el rastro de una mujer a la que no conoces.

El rubio volvió a refunfuñar entre dientes, ligeramente sonrojado. Él no estaba obsesionado, simplemente no podía esperar por conocer a su hembra. No era nada malo.

Molesto con la sonrisilla sabihonda de Suigetsu, se tiró sobre su cama con un gruñido resignado. Tenía que encontrar una manera de reunirse con la hembra de sus sueños, y, de paso, hallar una forma de que su amigo dejara de comportarse como un gilipollas.

* * *

—¿Me estás diciendo que eres virgen?

—Sí.

—Pero pretendes quedarte embarazada.

—Exactamente.

Ino se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes, completamente seria, antes de volver a abrir la boca.

—¿Eres tonta?

No eran las palabras que Sakura quería escuchar en esos momentos; lo que necesitaba era que su nueva amiga le ayudara a disipar la ansiedad que crecía en su pecho con cada minuto que pasaba, no que la agravara. Pero también comprendía su reacción, de modo que no dijo nada.

—Ino, necesito que me aconsejes, no que me insultes —le dijo.

Ella frunció los labios— ¿Has pensado en decirles que tu himen no se había roto del todo? Suele pasar si tu compañero es un picha floja.

—Ya lo había pensado, pero no sé si se lo creerán. Son médicos y conocen bien la anatomía humana, pueden pillarme.

—Bueno, siempre cabe la posibilidad que tu himen se halla roto solo —murmuró la rubia, ofreciéndole una galleta— Ya sabes, puede romperse por montar en bicicleta o a caballo, quizá tengas suerte y ese sea tu caso.

—Pero yo no he montado nunca a caballo —se lamentó Sakura.

—Pero si lo habrás hecho en bicicleta, ¿no?

Ella asintió.

—Entonces vamos a cruzar los dedos, y esperemos que no tengas problemas.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Como dije en el capítulo anterior, he empezado a estudiar, de modo que no tengo todo el tiempo que quisiera para escribir. He tenido que eliminar un fanfic para poder revisarlo y no sé si hacer lo mismo con este, ya que se está alargando más de lo que quisiera, pero no creo que debáis preocuparos. Prometo que los capítulos siguientes serán más largos, y vuelvo a reibindicar que queda muy poquito (dos o tres capítulos máximo) para que Sakura y Sasuke puedan conocerse, así que si tenéis un poco más de paciencia prometo no defraudaros.

Vamos introduciendo personajes poco a poco, como Suigetsu, y a lo largo de la historia irán apareciendo más de ellos, pero por el momento voy a centrarme en Sasuke y Sakura, a los que les van apareciendo varios problemas en el camino, como hemos visto. Gracias por vuestras opiniones y siento que los capítulos sean tan cortitos, pero como he dicho, prometo solucionar esto cuando no vaya tan ahogada con los estudios.

¡Hasta la semana que viene!

¿Reviews para esta autora muerta de sueño?


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Sakura había dormido mal aquella noche. La preocupación había hecho mella en ella y la había mantenido en vela durante varias horas. Aquel lugar era la solución a sus problemas, si le impedían quedarse embarazada por ser virgen iba a tener que volver a su apartamento con las manos vacías.

Comió poco durante el desayuno, adormilada, e Ino trató de animarla como pudo.

—Deja de preocuparte —le dijo en voz baja—, ya te dije que cabe la posibilidad que tu himen se haya roto ya. Si te pones así se darán cuenta, mujer.

La joven asintió, forzándose a comer la tostada con mermelada, esperando que la rubia tuviera razón con su teoría, o estaría muy, muy jodida.

* * *

Por su parte, Sasuke no había pasado una noche mucho mejor; no le gustaba sentirse de aquella manera por el primer aroma agradable que olía. No quería acabar obsesionado como Naruto, sabiendo que las probabilidades de ver a aquella hembra cara a cara eran nulas. Además, tenía cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse, como por ejemplo, cómo iba a salir de allí.

Esa mañana Naruto había tenido la delicadeza de dejarle tranquilo, cosa que agradecía enormemente, porque no estaba de humor para aguantar a nadie, y menos a su amigo. Desayunó sólo, apartado del resto de hombres, lo cual le dio tiempo para pensar en cómo iba a solucionar aquel pequeño dilema.

Tenía que olvidarse de aquella hembra extraña, que tuviera un aroma agradable no significaba nada, y él tenía que centrarse en su huida de ese lugar o en evitar a Orochimaru lo mejor que pudiera. Hablando del científico, era raro que lo hubiera dejado tranquilo durante veinticuatro horas seguidas, siendo como era. No es que se estuviera quejando, ojalá lo dejara así de tranquilo más a menudo, bastantes quebraderos de cabeza tenía ya.

Algo más tranquilo, decidió que saldría a tomar el fresco en su forma animal cuando acabara la hora de desayunar. Y esta vez, evitaría pasearse frente a los dormitorios femeninos.

* * *

—Nuestra princesita no parece estar de mejor humor —se mofó Suigetsu.

Naruto solo resopló con cansancio, un poco harto del mal humor de su amigo.

—Nuestra princesita es gilipollas.

El otro joven rió entre dientes, bebiendo de la cantimplora de la cual nunca se separaba.

—Volviendo al tema, zorrito, ¿estás seguro que va a funcionar?

El rubio asintió con decisión— Confía en mí, lo llevo planeando muchísimo tiempo, no puede fallar.

—Tengo mis dudas —reconoció—. Hay cámaras por todas partes, no podrás entrar en los dormitorios femeninos sin que te pillen antes.

—¡Eh, tenme algo de fe! Mi forma animal no es tan grande como la de Sasuke, así que no llamo tanto la atención. Puedo esconderme fácilmente.

Suigetsu volvió a dar un sorbo de agua, apoyando la barbilla en su mano, aparentemente aburrido.

—Si te pillan, yo no quiero saber nada.

* * *

A los pocos días, Sakura ya tenía una rutina diaria; se levantaba temprano, desayunaba a las ocho, veía la televisión con Ino, bajaba a la piscina a hacer un poco de ejercicio hasta la hora de comer y se pasaba la tarde tomando el sol en los jardines femeninos, donde trataba de socializar con las otras mujeres. Sólo había ido al taller de cocina en una ocasión, donde había coincidido con Hinata, la cual parecía ser una habitual del taller. Aunque sus habilidades culinarias dejaban mucho que desear, las galletas que había preparado eran comestibles, como le había dicho Ino al probarlas esa noche.

Esa tarde había decidido que probaría suerte en el taller de costura, por mucho que su compañera de habitación lo encontrara machista, para probar cosas nuevas. Pero cuando se acercó al mostrador para pedirle a una de las enfermeras que la acompañara, como dictaban las normas del sitio, una de ellas se le acercó. Sakura la reconoció como Michiru, la joven que le había tomado las muestras de sangre.

—Disculpa que te moleste, pero tenía que decirte que es hora de tu citología.

La joven de cabello rosa palideció.

—¿Hoy? ¿Ahora mismo? —cuando la enfermera asintió, ella sólo pudo tragar saliva, nerviosa— Pero no me habían avisado.

—Lo siento mucho, pero nos han dado ya la orden de hacer la prueba. Yo también lo veo apresurado, pero son órdenes del departamento genético. A Orochimaru-sama no se le da bien tener paciencia.

Sakura no sabía quién era ese Orochimaru, pero ya le caía mal. Tampoco le gustaba cómo sonaba aquello de departamento genético, se le veían a la mente todas las películas de ciencia ficción de serie B que había visto durante su adolescencia.

Michiru le sonrió con condescendencia, malinterpretando su nerviosismo— No tengas miedo, sólo será un momento e iremos con cuidado, te lo prometo.

Aquella promesa no la hacía sentir mejor, pero sonrió a la enfermera tratando de parecer tranquila. Esperaba, de todo corazón, que no la descubrieran.

* * *

La sala común estaba llena de bullicio a esas horas de la tarde; la televisión estaba alta y las mujeres tenían que hablar a voces para que se las pudiera escuchar por encima del ruido de ésta. Hinata estaba sentada junto a la ventana, alejada del resto, con los ojos clavados en el enorme jardín que se extendía junto al edificio donde estaba encerrada. Con un suspiro triste, siguió apuntando en su pequeña libreta la receta de galletas que habían hecho en el taller de cocina, prometiéndose que las haría cuando volviera a casa.

Si es que algún día volvía a casa, cosa que empezaba a dudar.

Un movimiento a su derecha llamó su atención, cuando levantó sus ojos perlados se encontró con la seria expresión de Tenten, que la miraba con los brazos en jarra. Iba vestida con su ropa de deporte, preparada para una sesión en el gimnasio y llevaba su cabello castaño recogido en dos moños, como siempre.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó en chino.

Tenten había nacido en Pekín, y a los cuatro años se le encomendó la tarea de proteger a Hinata, faena que seguía desempeñando en la actualidad. Aunque para ella Tenten era más una amiga que una guardaespaldas, la joven se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo, de ahí que hubiera accedido a marcharse con ella a ese horrible lugar, lo cual la joven no sabía cómo agradecerle todavía.

A pesar de su parco ánimo, Hinata le sonrió.

—Paso a limpio las recetas del otro día —le contestó, también en chino—. Creo que a Hanabi y a Neji le gustarán las galletas de canela.

La castaña frunció el ceño —Sí, seguro que les gustarán.

Sabía que Tenten no quería que se hiciera ilusiones, pues tal y como era su padre, era probable que pasara mucho tiempo antes que la dejara volver a casa, pero Hinata no se permitía perder la esperanza, sabía que se hundiría en la miseria si lo hacía.

En el jardín, un pequeño zorro de color claro miraba en su dirección. Hinata no lo había visto nunca, pero supuso que sería un Híbrido. Le pareció adorable, con aquella cola tan tupida que parecía tan esponjosa y con esos ojos grandes y azules, así que saludó al animal con una sonrisa amable. Se entristeció un poco al verlo salir corriendo.

* * *

Ino no estaba nerviosa, estaba a punto de sufrir una crisis, que era diferente.

Era consciente que Sakura estaba pasando por la citología en ese momento, y no podía evitar preocuparse por la muchacha. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Sakura era una chica sencilla, y aunque aparentaba tener las cosas bajo control, en el fondo era tan inocente como un niño pequeño. De no ser así, probablemente hubiera encontrado otra solución a su problema económico, uno menos arriesgado.

Ella era diferente; a ella su estúpido novio le había jugado una mala pasada perdiendo todo el dinero acumulado durante años de esfuerzo y dedicación. Sus padres no habían apoyado su idea de acudir a los laboratorios Konoha al principio, pero viendo la decisión en Ino, escogieron respaldarla al final. El apoyo de sus padres significaba mucho para ella, le emocionaba saber que ellos habían comprendido su necesidad de recuperar el dinero perdido.

Al fin y al cabo, abrir una floristería era su gran sueño y no pensaba dejar que aquel gilipollas destrozara todos sus esfuerzos. Así se pudriera en el Infierno.

Tratando de calmar su rabia se concentró en pintar sus uñas, volviendo sus pensamientos hacia Sakura y el problemón que tenía entre manos. Era raro que se preocupara tanto por una chica que acababa de conocer, pero le inspiraba confianza y habían congeniado bastante bien, lo cual tenía sentido si tenía en cuenta que las otras mujeres no se le acercaban demasiado, según había oído, porque la consideraban una presumida. No sabía que preocuparse por su aspecto, incluso en ese lugar, era sinónimo de ser una prepotente, pero allá ellas.

Metida como estaba en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de cuando su compañera entraba en la habitación, algo cabizbaja.

—Hola, Ino.

La aludida dio un suave bote en su silla, y sin importarle que acabara de pintarse medio dedo, se levantó con aspecto preocupado. Miró a Sakura con expectación.

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal ha ido?

—Bueno…

El silencio se extendió en la habitación, e Ino comenzó a inquietarse.

—Vamos, dime, ¿cómo ha ido?

Sakura respiró hondo— Parece que tenías razón, mis años de ir en bicicleta han servido para algo.

Cuando hubo procesado la información, la rubia se lanzó sobre ella, mientras Sakura se reía. Ino le dio varios manotazos en el hombro, también riéndose.

—¡Oye, no me pegues!

—Te lo mereces, ¡por asustarme!

De los manotazos pasó a hacerle cosquillas, ante las cuales Sakura chilló, sólo para empezar a carcajearse como una loca. Rogó piedad a su amiga, que seguía haciéndole cosquillas sin parar hasta que ambas cayeron sobre la cama riéndose sin cesar.

* * *

Orochimaru solía trabajar hasta bien entrada la noche, como en esa ocasión.

Había analizado las muestras de sangre de la nueva inquilina en cuanto las había recibido, las cuales le habían proporcionado la información rudimentaria, nada fuera de lo común o que valiera su atención. La muestra de fluidos vaginales, sin embargo, le ayudaría a completar el proceso de selección de un pretendiente genéticamente compatible. Era un trabajo fascinante; cientos de miles de datos eran comparados en el ordenador para lograr las mejores combinaciones, logrando así que el bebé resultante de la unión cumpliera todas las expectativas de los científicos.

Parte del proceso de selección consistía en descartar aquellas combinaciones que pudieran dar como resultado algún tipo de enfermedad hereditaria, que normalmente solían transmitir los humanos, ya que los Híbridos pocas veces enfermaban, debido a sus altas defensas.

A veces, aquel proceso se estancaba durante semanas, ya que el número de machos era superior al de hembras y tenían como norma sólo aprobar combinaciones que superaran el 95% de compatibilidad, lo cual sucedía en muy contadas ocasiones. Tampoco solían aparear Híbridos con otros Híbridos, ya que estaban más interesados en los resultados del acoplamiento entre un humano y un Híbrido, fuera éste Puro o Mestizo.

Era un proceso algo aburrido, ya que el ordenador lo hacía todo por él, pero siempre era entretenido ver la expresión de Tsunade cuando una nueva combinación altamente compatible era descubierta.

Unas horas más tarde, sin embargo, Orochimaru se llevó una grata sorpresa.

Las letras de la pantalla parpadeaban, diciéndole que se acababa de encontrar el resultado de la siguiente combinación que se había estado comparando y analizando. Aunque en negrita sólo aparecía resaltado un 91% de compatibilidad, el nombre y la foto del sujeto hacían que Orochimaru sintiera escalofríos de placer ante el descubrimiento.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Riendo entre dientes, decidió que no pensaba buscar más. Acababa de encontrar al donante perfecto para Sakura Haruno.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Primeramente, quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado la semana pasada, los estudios no me dejaron acabar el capítulo a tiempo, lo lamento. He estado editando algunos capítulos, pero los cambios son menores, de modo que no hace falta releerlos. De momento ya puedo confirmar que en el próximo capítulo por fin habrá encuentro, creo que todos necesitamos una buena dosis de SasuSaku después del capítulo de esta semana, del cual no voy a hablar para no dar spoilers.

Capítulo dedicado a **a92**, otra aférrima lectora a la que mando muchos besos y todo mi agradecimiento por sus bonitos, aunque breves, reviews. Pero ya sabéis lo que dicen: lo bueno, si breve, dos veces bueno.

¡Hasta la semana que viene!


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

—Ni hablar.

Tsunade estaba tensa, apretaba de tal forma la mandíbula que la piel había blanquecido en esa zona. Orochimaru, por el contrario, sonreía. Él sabía que la mujer iba a reaccionar de esa manera, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que se negaría, pero tenía la paciencia necesaria para hacerla cambiar de opinión. Pero por el lenguaje corporal de Tsunade, era obvio que iba a ser una dura batalla.

—Conoces las normas —dijo ella—; la compatibilidad entre los sujetos debe superar el 95%, y según tus informes eso no sucede en esta ocasión, de modo que no puedes seguir con el proceso.

—Olvídate de las normas, Tsunade, es una oportunidad única.

—¿Para quién? ¿Para ti? —preguntó con violencia— No puedes ir contra las normas, así que mi respuesta es no.

—Piénsalo bien, Tsunade —continuó Orochimaru—. ¿Cuántos años lleva aquí Sasuke? ¿Con cuántas mujeres hemos comparado sus genes? Y, ¿cuándo hemos obtenido este porcentaje antes?

—No insistas, Orochimaru. Las normas son las normas.

—Claro, claro, pero creo recordar que no fuiste tan quisquillosa con la situación de la señorita Hyūga.

Ante la mención de Hinata, Tsunade se puso aún más tensa— Ella es un caso especial.

—Por supuesto… —sonrió él—, pero no puedes negarme que no hemos seguido las normas con ella.

Ella se mordió el labio, sabiendo que, por mucho que le fastidiara, Orochimaru tenía razón. Aun así, no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer todavía. No confiaba en el científico, le conocía lo bastante bien como para saber que no era trigo limpio y temía que su obsesión con el joven Uchiha fuera el motivo principal de su insistencia. A saber los planes que tenía preparados para el pobre muchacho.

Trató de calmarse para pensar con más claridad, pero Orochimaru no le dio tregua.

—Si no tuviste problemas con saltarte las normas con la señorita Hyūga, puedes hacer una excepción esta vez.

—No —se negó ella—. No vas a ignorar la normativa, y esa es mi última palabra.

—Bien, entonces empezaré a buscar un donante para la señorita Hyūga.

Tsunade se puso pálida— ¿Qué?

—Bueno, no se pueden incumplir las normas, ¿no? —preguntó con una media sonrisa— Entonces no deberían hacerse excepciones, ni siquiera en casos especiales.

Viendo la derrota en los ojos castaños de Tsunade, Orochimaru sonrió triunfante.

Había ganado ese asalto.

* * *

Sasuke estaba tomando el sol en su forma de lobo con tranquilidad, casi adormilado, cuando escuchó los pasos acelerados de alguien acercándose en su dirección. El olor le dijo que se trataba de su amigo y casi gimió de forma lastimera, sabiendo que su pequeña siesta se acababa de echar a perder.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, vio como Naruto corría hacia él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un brillo extraño en sus ojos azules. Mala señal.

—¡La he visto! —gritó el rubio cuando llegó hasta él— ¡La he visto, teme! ¡Es preciosa!

El enorme lobo giró ligeramente la cabeza _«¿De qué hablas, idiota?__»_.

—Mi hembra, idiota, estoy hablando de mi hembra.

Esta vez, Sasuke no pudo evitar gemir.

—La vi ayer, ¡es preciosa, teme! ¡Parecía un ángel! —continuó Naruto, ignorando el aparente sufrimiento de su amigo— Deberías haberla visto, creo que no había visto nunca una hembra tan hermosa como ella.

_«Eso es porque no has visto una verdadera hembra en tu vida, gilipollas__»._

—Creo que le gusté, me sonrió y todo —añadió con orgullo.

Y así continuó durante los siguientes veinte minutos, martilleando la cabeza del pobre lobo con una descripción tosca de la hembra de sus sueños, alegando incluso lo adorables que serían sus cachorros cuando la trajeran para que se aparearan. Sasuke, que no quería saber nada de hembras por su propia salud mental, solamente quería que alguien le disparara para acabar con su sufrimiento.

* * *

Sakura no había salido de su habitación en todo el día salvo a la hora de comer, pues se había pasado las horas leyendo uno de los pocos libros sobre Híbridos que había logrado encontrar en su librería habitual, antes de entrar a vivir en los laboratorios Konoha. Ino le había hecho algo de compañía durante la tarde, pero viendo lo enfrascada que estaba la joven con su lectura, se había marchado al gimnasio para no molestarla.

El libro explicaba con detalle cómo funcionaban los sentidos súper desarrollados de los Híbridos, las diferencias entre los Puros y los Mestizos y su forma de comunicarse con los humanos. Muchos de sus instintos, decía el libro, eran los de un animal, de modo que muchos de ellos protegían lo que consideraban su territorio a veces de forma violenta, del mismo modo que los Híbridos que compartían genes con animales pequeños tenían el impulso de huir cuando alguien se les acercaba.

Sakura quería aprender todo lo que pudiera de ellos para saber cómo comportarse cuando se quedara embarazada. Quería tener contacto con el padre del bebé, era una manera de crear lazos entre padre y bebé y asegurarse la seguridad del niño o niña que fuera dar a luz. Además, poder relacionarse con un Híbrido de primera mano podía ser una experiencia enriquecedora, y ya que las Híbridos de la planta eran renuentes a socializar con los humanos, lo haría con el donante.

Dejó de leer cuando Ino volvió a la habitación, completamente sudada pero con el cabello en su sitio y divina como siempre. Era injusto, cuando ella hacía ejercicio acababa hecha una piltrafa, pero la rubia parecía tener un don nato para mantenerse hermosa en cualquier situación.

Qué envidia.

* * *

La joven enfermera le miró extrañada cuando le entregó los informes, pero tuvo la valentía suficiente como para preguntarle lo que la inquietaba.

—¿Es correcta esta información, Orochimaru-sama? —preguntó titubeante— Haruno-san llegó hace menos de una semana, ¿no es un poco pronto para asignarle un donante?

Orochimaru la miró fríamente— No, Michiru. Hemos tenido suerte y hemos encontrado un donante compatible, así que lo mejor es no perder el tiempo. Las camas de nuestras instalaciones no son ilimitadas, cuanto antes nos quitemos trabajo de encima, mejor.

La chica se colocó las gafas de forma nerviosa, asintiendo repetidamente ante el tono de reprimenda que había en la voz del científico.

—Lo siento, prepararemos un encuentro entre ambos para dentro de dos días.

—Para mañana.

Michiru se mordió el labio— P-pero…

—Para mañana —repitió él con dureza—. Márchate, tengo trabajo que hacer.

—De acuerdo, Orochimaru-sama.

* * *

La cena transcurrió con normalidad. Ino le explicó cómo le había ido en el gimnasio, y ella le había comentado brevemente lo que había leído en su libro. La rubia se había mostrado escéptica ante parte de la información, pero la escuchó con atención.

—¿Animales pequeños? ¿Cómo cuáles?

—Algunos felinos y principalmente roedores —contestó Sakura.

—¿Hay Híbridos roedores?

—Pocos, y son más frecuentes en Europa, pero los hay.

Ino silbó ante la información— Increíble.

—Lo sé, son fascinantes, ¿verdad?

La otra chica rió levemente, ignorando las miradas extrañadas de las mujeres de las mesas adyacentes.

Sakura terminó de cenar primero, acostumbrada ya a la pésima calidad de la comida. Estaba recogiendo su plato cuando Michiru, la enfermera de las malas noticias, como la había bautizado ya, se le acercó. Se inclinó un poco hacia ella y le murmuró:

—Necesito que me acompañes un momento, Tsunade-sama quiere hablar contigo.

¿Tsunade quería hablar con ella? ¿Para qué? Por un momento tuvo miedo de haber sido descubierta durante su citología, pero enseguida descartó esa posibilidad. Se despidió de una intrigada Ino con la mano y siguió a Michiru hasta uno de los dos despachos que había instalados en la planta.

Tsunade estaba sentada tras el escritorio con expresión sombría, la cual preocupó a Sakura de sobremanera.

—Hola, Sakura —la saludó la mujer—. Toma asiento, por favor.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó la chica al sentarse, algo preocupada.

—Nada grave, sólo venía a avisarte que ya hemos encontrado un donante para ti.

Sakura parpadeó, algo perpleja.

—¿Tan rápido?

—Sí, hemos tenido suerte, supongo.

La mujer le explicó cómo sería el procedimiento; le presentarían al donante al día siguiente, y tras un tiempo conociéndose, y asegurarse que el Híbrido no supusiera un peligro para ella, se llevaría a cabo la inseminación, la cual sería de modo artificial. Le dijeron, también, que a partir del día siguiente le empezarían a dar vitaminas para preparar su cuerpo para el embarazo.

Le hicieron varias preguntas sobre su ciclo menstrual, cuyas respuestas fueron apuntadas en el ordenador, según Tsunade, para saber sus días fértiles.

Sakura salió del despacho algo emocionada. No le habían dado mucha información sobre el donante, pero ella misma podría resolver sus dudas muy pronto, así que no le dio importancia.

Ino la esperaba fuera del comedor, y se le acercó nada más verla, con la duda pintada en la cara. Ella la cogió de la mano y la condujo hasta su habitación, explicándole por el camino lo que acababa de suceder.

* * *

La cena fue un completo infierno para Sasuke.

Naruto estaba más excitado que de costumbre, así que no le había dejado tranquilo. El traidor de Suigetsu se había escaqueado a otra mesa, de modo que el pobre Sasuke había tenido que soportar la charla de su mejor amigo durante toda la cena. Maldita fuera aquella hembra que, según Naruto, parecía un ángel. Para el lobo era un demonio, como su estúpido amigo.

La emoción del rubio no había pasado desapercibida para el enfermero Kabuto, la mano derecha de Orochimaru.

Tanto había llamado la atención que, en más de una ocasión, Sasuke tuvo que codear a su amigo para que calmara sus ánimos. Pero probablemente no había servido de mucho, pues el enfermero le había llamado al despacho cuando había acabado la hora de cenar.

Kabuto le gustaba tanto como le gustaba Orochimaru, así que se dirigió al lugar con todos los sentidos alerta. Kabuto le esperaba junto al escritorio, con una sonrisa perversa en los labios, la cual crispó los nervios de Sasuke por completo.

—Siéntate, Sasuke-kun —le invitó el enfermero, colocándose las gafas—. Quiero hablar contigo.

—Prefiero quedarme de pie —fue su seca respuesta.

—Como quieras —le dijo Kabuto, encogiéndose de hombros—. He venido a avisarte que has sido seleccionado como donante, y que mañana conocerás a la futura madre. Esperamos que te comportes y no nos des problemas; nos veríamos obligados a sedarte, y no creo que quieras llegar a esos extremos, ¿verdad?

Sasuke apenas escuchó lo que acababan de decirle, ya que el discurso se había perdido en su cabeza en el momento en que había escuchado que sería donante. Siempre había sabido que aquello podría suceder, pero, ¿ahora? ¿Justamente en ese momento? Ni hablar, definitivamente no.

—Me niego —gruñó.

—Parece que no lo entiendes, Sasuke-kun, no tienes opción —dijo Kabuto, sin dejarse intimidar.

—Me da igual, no pienso hacerlo.

—Pero lo harás —sentenció—. Orochimaru-sama sabía que podrías hacerte el duro, así que me ha pedido que te diga que, si no cooperas, irás directo a la máquina de electroshocks.

—No podéis hacerlo —dijo Sasuke, mostrando sus colmillos—. No podéis.

—Oh, podemos, Sasuke-kun, podemos y lo sabes.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el cual Sasuke sopesó las opciones que tenía. Si aquel era un plan de Orochimaru, poco podía hacer por impedirlo, al hombre le gustaba salirse con la suya, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer para lograrlo. Por otro lado, él no quería ser padre, menos aún que le obligaran a serlo. Había tenido la suerte de nacer libre, junto a su familia, y esperaba lo mismo para sus hijos, si alguna vez decidía tenerlos.

Acababan de quitarle la libertad de decidir incluso algo tan íntimo como aquello, sin darle opción a negarse. Había pasado mucho tiempo en la máquina de electroshocks durante su infancia, una experiencia que no quería volver a repetir, ni siquiera en la peor de las situaciones.

Debía hacerse a la idea de que iba a ser cómplice de aquello; iba a crear una nueva vida destinada a vivir en cautividad, como le había sucedido a él.

* * *

Sakura estaba nerviosa, aunque no quisiera admitirlo delante de Ino. Se dijo que sus nervios estaban justificados, pues estaba a punto de conocer al donante que se iba a convertir en el padre del bebé que iba a gestar durante nueve meses. Era comprensible que estuviera algo inquieta, a fin de cuentas no sabía con qué se iba a encontrar.

Después del desayuno, tal y como le habían dicho, una enfermera la acompañó hasta el jardín trasero, un terreno pequeño que usaban los del taller de jardinería para plantar y cultivar flores y algunas hortalizas.

Lo primero que vio al llegar, a parte de las flores del pequeño jardín, fue a un enfermero de cabello albino, con gafas y una extraña sonrisa que le provocó escalofríos. Junto a dicho enfermero había un joven moreno, que miraba a la lejanía con cara de molestia. El chico también le provocó escalofríos, pero por un motivo totalmente distinto.

Madre de Dios, ¡era guapísimo! Algo intimidante, cierto, pero realmente atractivo. Su enfermera y el tipo albino se saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza, sin dirigirse la palabra, mientras que el atractivo joven pasó de parecer molesto a mirarla sorprendido. Sakura se sonrojó, tímida de repente.

«_Espero que no me esté juzgando por el color de mi pelo_», rezó internamente.

Don Soy Más Guapo de lo que Esperabas la miró de arriba abajo con sus ojos rojizos, color que llamó la atención de la joven. Se preguntó qué clase de Híbrido sería, esperando que a él no le importara responder a sus preguntas. Recordando sus modales, Sakura levantó la mano, esperando a que el moreno la estrechara.

Él, sin embargo, seguía analizándola, poniéndola más nerviosa. Se aclaró la garganta para tratar de romper el hielo.

—Soy Sakura Haruno —se presentó—, encantada de conocerte.

El joven miró su mano y después a ella, pareciendo contrariado. Al final, sin embargo, estrechó su mano con algo de fuerza. Sakura no pudo ignorar cómo su vientre se contraía ante el calor de la mano del Híbrido.

—Sasuke Uchiha —dijo él—. Encantado, supongo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: ¡Por fin! Sé que se os ha hecho largo, creedme, a mi también, pero por fin se han conocido y a partir de aquí veremos cómo se relacionan. No esperéis lemon tan pronto, tendréis que tener paciencia para eso, pero ahora que se han conocido podéis esperar varios momentos SasuSaku mientras se van conociendo mejor. Gracias a todos por la paciencia y espero teneros como lectores en los próximos capítulos.

¡Hasta la semana que viene!

Los fanfics se alimentan de reviews, alimenta este fanfic para que crezca sano y fuerte.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Tenía que ser una broma. No podía ser otra cosa más que una puta broma.

Había reconocido su olor enseguida, y por si le cupiera alguna duda, el color de su cabello le había acabado de confirmar sus temores. Esa hembra era la misma cuyo aroma le había estado molestando desde hacía días y ahora, de la nada, se la presentaban como la futura madre de su cachorro. Tenía que haber gato encerrado en todo aquello, no había otra explicación, sobre todo si Orochimaru estaba involucrado.

Kabuto y la otra enfermera les abrieron la puerta del pequeño jardín para que ellos pudieran hablar con tranquilidad y se pudieran conocer mejor. Sasuke no quería hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, pero sabía que si no cooperaba le esperaba una visita guiada a la máquina de electrochoques, lo cual quería evitar a toda costa.

No sabía lo que Orochimaru pretendía con todo aquello, pero si se había percatado de su interés en el aroma de esa hembra, entonces él no había sido suficientemente precavido. Se sentaron en uno de los bancos del jardín, donde el lobo se aseguró que hubiera la distancia suficiente entre ellos para que el olor de ella no inundara sus fosas nasales. Parecía algo nerviosa, quizá porque notaba cómo el Híbrido la vigilaba de reojo.

—Entonces… —empezó ella, algo indecisa— ¿qué clase de Híbrido eres?

Aunque Sasuke no se esperaba esa pregunta, no dudó en contestar: —Híbrido Puro.

—¿Y el animal?

—Un lobo.

—Vaya… —se la veía algo impresionada— eso explica el color de tus ojos, creo.

—Soy el Alfa —contestó él, como si eso lo explicara todo.

—¿Tienes una manada aquí dentro?

No, no la tenía, pero el motivo por el cual se había convertido en Alfa no era de su incumbencia, de modo que no pensaba contestarle. La hembra pareció darse por aludida con el silencio tenso que se formó entre ellos, así que cambió de tema.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —preguntó, algo cohibida.

Sasuke gruñó ligeramente.

—Desde niño.

—¿Y te tratan bien?

¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida era aquella? Estaban en un laboratorio donde los mantenían encerrados entre vallas eléctricas, por supuesto que no les trataban bien. El mero hecho de mantenerles encerrados ya era una forma de torturarles. Ella debió notar que acababa de entrar en un terrero peligroso, porque empezó a acariciarse el brazo con nerviosismo, mirando a todos lados como buscando la forma de continuar.

—Lo siento, no tendría que haber preguntado eso.

—No —gruñó Sasuke—, no deberías haberlo hecho.

Sakura se mordió el labio, inquieta, viendo como aquel encuentro resultaba más difícil de lo que había previsto. Sasuke-kun no parecía ser muy comunicativo, y ella había cometido el error de hacerle no una, sino dos preguntas que le habían incomodado o disgustado. Tenía que tener cuidado de ahora en adelante si quería conseguir que el Híbrido se encontrara a gusto en su compañía.

—Bueno… —trató de nuevo—, ya que te he hecho tantas preguntas, puedes hacerme tú algunas. Si quieres, claro.

—¿Por qué estás aquí?

Bueno, el chico era directo, sin duda alguna.

—Para pagar mis estudios de medicina.

—Por el dinero —afirmó él, con el ceño fruncido.

—¡No! Bueno, si, en parte, quiero decir… Sólo quiero acabar mis estudios, no es ningún crimen.

—Si estás tan segura de ello, ¿por qué tratas de justificarte?

—Porque me estás juzgando injustamente —contestó Sakura, incómoda.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo, mirándose. Sasuke parecía casi furioso, mientras que ella trataba de mantenerle la mirada sin sentir la necesidad de apartarla. El joven Híbrido la ponía nerviosa, no sólo por su atractivo si no también por la manera en que parecía juzgarla por vete a saber qué. Respirando hondo, Sakura trató de calmarse.

—Vale, hemos empezado con mal pie —declaró al final.

Sasuke sólo se limitó a alzar una ceja.

—¿Qué te parece si empezamos de nuevo? No quiero llevarme mal contigo.

—¿Por qué te importa tanto llevarte bien conmigo? —preguntó— Soy un Híbrido, no suelo llevarme bien con los humanos, ¿por qué deberías ser tú la excepción?

—Porque vamos a tener un bebé.

El Híbrido gruñó fuertemente, como si el simple pensamiento le revolviera las tripas. Sakura dio un suave bote ante el gruñido, pero no se retractó.

—¿Tan mal te parece? —cuestionó ella.

—No, me encanta la idea —le contestó él de forma sardónica—. Que me obliguen a aparearme con una desconocida es la ilusión de mi vida.

Ella se sonrojó levemente.

—No tendremos que… aparearnos —murmuró quedamente—. Se hace todo artificialmente, ¿no lo sabías?

—Eso es lo que te han contado. Y si les has creído, eres una ingenua.

Sasuke se levantó, dando por terminada la conversación. Sakura, que apenas salía de su asombro, fue incapaz de decirle nada. Kabuto y la enfermera salieron rápidamente al encuentro de ambos, atentos por si se veían obligados a intervenir. La joven se levantó de su asiento también, tratando de aparentar normalidad.

—¿Algún problema? —peguntó el albino, mandándole una mirada furibunda a Sasuke.

—N-no, por supuesto que no —reaccionó ella—. Ya hemos terminado, ¿verdad, Sasuke-kun?

El aludido le frunció el ceño por la familiaridad con la que le hablaba, pero se limitó a asentir, sin decir palabra.

* * *

La nube de felicidad en la que Naruto se había visto inmerso durante esos días se esfumó cuando se enteró que su amigo había sido seleccionado como donante. Una pequeña parte de él estaba preocupado por si la hembra resultaba ser la suya, pero su mayor preocupación era que estuvieran obligando a Sasuke a pasar por ese infierno.

Para ellos, que nunca habían tenido contacto con las hembras, tener que aparearse obligatoriamente con una desconocida era, cuanto menos, humillante. Naruto no tenía ni idea de por qué había humanos que aceptaban aquello, ¿acaso sus mentalidades eran tan distintas? Según los rumores, lo hacían por el dinero, algo que, para él, no tenía sentido. ¿Qué demonios era eso del dinero, para qué servía? Y, lo más importante, ¿por qué era tan importante para los humanos?

Pensar en ello le conducía directamente a la pregunta que rondaba su mente desde que había captado el aroma de su hembra por primera vez; ¿qué hacía ella en un lugar como aquel? ¿También lo hacía por el dinero? No podría saberlo hasta que no la encontrara y pudiera hablar con ella, algo que no tardaría en suceder si sus planes funcionaban.

Pero, por el momento, y hasta que pudiera hablar con Sasuke, su hembra tendría que esperar.

* * *

Ino la estaba esperando cuando Sakura volvió a su habitación.

Nada más verla, la rubia se levantó y sacó sus galletas de chocolate, especiales para emergencias, de su armario. La joven no pudo negarse cuando su compañera le ofreció las galletas, llevaba rato pensando en lo que le había dicho Sasuke y seguía sin verle sentido, aunque debía tenerlo.

—Vale, escúpelo, ¿cómo ha ido?

—Mal. No le he caído muy bien.

La rubia hizo una mueca— Cuéntame.

Y Sakura así lo hizo. Le contó lo atractivo que le parecía el Híbrido, lo cual le valió unas cuantas risitas y codazos por parte de su amiga, lo difícil que era comunicarse con él y, por último, sus crípticas palabras acerca del método de concepción que se llevaría a cabo. Ino no pudo evitar resoplar al escucharla.

—No te comas la cabeza, frentona.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Sakura, tapándose la frente con las manos.

—Los Híbridos odian a los humanos, lo natural es que piensen siempre lo peor de ellos. Seguramente ni siquiera saben que existen métodos artificiales para concebir bebés.

—Tsunade-sama me dijo que no hacían experimentos con ellos, no creo que me mintiera, ¿qué opinas tú?

—Que no puedes dejar que te afecte tanto lo que te dice un Híbrido rencoroso, por muy bueno que esté.

Sakura infló los mofletes con el ceño fruncido y ligeramente colorada —No me estoy dejando llevar por su atractivo, es que parecía tan seguro de lo que decía…

—Bueno, supongo que tendrás que preguntarle qué quería decir en vuestro próximo encuentro, ¿no te parece?

Sakura suspiró.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

* * *

La enfermera, Michiru, había entrado en el taller de costura con una disculpa y llamándola desde la puerta, diciéndole que tenía una llamada de su familia. Hinata se había sentido algo nerviosa, pensando que quizá era su padre, pero conforme la conducían hasta uno de los despachos de la planta baja, la idea se le fue borrando de la cabeza. No creía que su padre le llamara, él esperaría que lo hiciera ella, suplicándole que la sacara de ese lugar.

Un enorme alivio invadió su ser cuando escuchó la voz de su primo al otro lado de la línea.

—Buenos días, Hinata-san.

—Buenos días, Neji-niisan.

—¿Cómo va todo por ahí?

—Bien, las enfermeras son muy amables y los talleres me mantienen entretenida.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Neji, sonando preocupado— ¿Estás segura que no quieres volver?

Ella suspiró— Claro que quiero volver, nii-san, pero oto-san no me dejaría.

—Si cambiaras de opinión, quizá…

—No, nii-san, no voy a cambiar de parecer —afirmó ella con convicción—. Todos mis esfuerzos no servirían de nada si lo hiciera.

—Te comprendo perfectamente, Hinata-san, pero ya conoces a Hiashi-sama; no dará su brazo a torcer, y no volverás a casa hasta que uno de los dos ceda.

—Entonces continuaré viviendo aquí.

Se hizo el silencio al otro lado de la línea, y lo único que Hinata pudo escuchar fue un pesado suspiro. Sabía que su primo se preocupaba por ella, pero debía mantenerse firme en su decisión si quería que su padre empezara a tomarla en serio. Con una sonrisa triste, decidió cambiar de tema.

—¿Cómo va todo, Neji-niisan? ¿Sigue en pie lo de tu Omiai?

Neji le explicó que, efectivamente, su Omiai seguía en pie. Su primo había estado a cargo de Hiashi desde que era niño, tras la muerte de su padre, y ahora el patriarca de la familia había decidido que era hora para que su sobrino sentara la cabeza. Neji no estaba de acuerdo, pero no solía contradecir a Hiashi, sabiendo que no tenía caso hacerlo.

Hinata odiaba cómo su padre trataba de controlarlo todo, y ese era su castigo por atreverse a imponerse a él; vivir encerrada en las instalaciones Konoha hasta que, según Hiashi, entrara en razón.

—¿Está cuidando Tenten de ti? —preguntó entonces su primo, cambiando de tema.

—Sí, lo hace. Pero sigo sin comprender por qué vino conmigo, podrías llevarla a casa, seguro que a Hanabi la necesita más que yo.

—Hanabi-san ya tiene su propio guardaespaldas, en cuanto a Tenten, ella misma se comprometió a ir contigo a las instalaciones, no creo que le guste saber que la quieres mandar para casa.

—No tiene que estar encerrada aquí conmigo.

—Ella lo decidió así.

Y Hinata sabía exactamente por qué. Hablaron un poco más de cosas triviales, de su hermana Hanabi y de las cosas que había aprendido en los talleres a los que asistía. Cuando colgó, sin embargo, Hinata se sentía triste y sola. Sabía que tenía a Tenten a su lado, y la quería como a un miembro de su familia, pero añoraba a Hanabi y a Neji, echaba de menos su hogar y su libertad.

Si tan sólo su padre fuera diferente…

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Lo sé, lo sé, he tardado siglos en actualizar, pero conste que tengo excusa; he estado de prácticas y me ha sido imposible compaginar los estudios y la escritura. Ya las he terminado, de modo que ahora puedo centrarme en escribir y podr´çe actualizar puntualmente en las próximas semanas. Pero hablemos del final de Naruto, ¿alguien más está dando saltos de alegría como yo? Bueno, no voy a spoilear a nadie, sólo decir que todo el sufrimiento ha valido la pena (y Sarada es una monada, qué coño, megane powa).

Y volviendo al fic, por si alguien esperaba otra cosa con el esperado encuentro, debo decir que al fin y al cabo estamos hablando de Sasuke, y que además no ha tenido contacto con mujeres desde su fallecida madre (eso quiere decir que sí, es virgen, como Sakura), así que es normal que no sepa tratar con mujeres, menos con humanas. Dicho esto, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y nos vemos en el próximo, siempre y cuando la maldición de las dos cifras no vuelva a caer sobre mí.

¡Hasta la semana que viene!

Los fanfics se alimentan de reviews, alimenta este fanfic para que crezca sano y fuerte.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

No solía hacerlo, pero Tsunade había decidido que le haría una visita a la señorita Haruno ese día. Apenas dos días antes la enfermera encargada del encuentro entre Sakura y su donante le había explicado que su primer encuentro no había ido demasiado bien. Si bien el joven Híbrido no había dado muestras de ser peligroso para la chica, tampoco parecía ser totalmente seguro. Tsunade quería asegurarse que estaría a salvo antes del siguiente encuentro, planeado para el día siguiente.

Subió a la primera planta, avisando a las enfermeras que quería ver a Sakura Haruno en su despacho inmediatamente. Diez minutos después, tenía a la joven allí, mirándola con cierta preocupación. Tsunade se dijo que tenía que dejar de ser tan brusca; parecía que siempre fuera a dar malas noticias.

—Buenos días, Sakura.

—Buenos días, Tsunade-sama.

—Siéntate por favor, quiero hablar contigo.

Sakura así lo hizo, preguntándose qué querría la doctora a esas horas de la mañana. Tras terminar el desayuno, había ido al gimnasio con Ino, donde habían estado haciendo ejercicio hasta ahora. Las enfermeras, aparte de incluir el ácido fólico en su dieta, le habían recomendado que se mantuviera en forma. Era importante que hiciera ejercicio regular tanto antes como durante el embarazo, por el bien de su salud y la del bebé.

—Me han dicho —comenzó Tsunade— que tu encuentro con Sasuke Uchiha no fue del todo cómodo. ¿Ocurrió algo que te asustara o te hiciera sentir en peligro, Sakura?

Había pensado mucho en ese encuentro, después de darle tantas vueltas, había llegado a la conclusión que Ino tenía razón; Sasuke-kun se había pasado toda su vida encerrado, por lo que le había dicho, y aunque Sakura lo lamentaba por él, así lo dictaban las leyes gubernamentales.

—No, en absoluto. Sasuke-kun simplemente parecía reacio a… —se sonrojó ligeramente— aparearse con una desconocida. Pero le expliqué que todo se hace de forma artificial, aunque no me creyó del todo.

Tsunade no parecía muy convencida— ¿Estás segura? Puedo interrumpir el proceso si se pone violento contigo.

—No, de verdad, no es necesario. Simplemente es un poco… arisco. Pero en ningún momento me sentí en peligro, de verdad.

Ante la insistencia de la chica, la doctora hizo una mueca, pareciendo contrariada. Aceptó sus explicaciones con un asentimiento y le recordó que, si en algún momento Sasuke se mostraba violento o peligroso, acudiera a ella. Sakura prometió hacerlo, pero no creía que fuera a suceder nada de lo que Tsunade temía.

* * *

—Entonces, ¿está buena? —preguntó Suigetsu, de forma casual.

—¿Quién?

—¿Quién va a ser? La futura madre de tus hijos, idiota.

Sasuke le gruñó amenazadoramente, pero el joven no se vio intimidado.

—¿Lo está?

—No.

—Ooh, ¿es muy fea?

—No.

—Normalita entonces.

—Cállate, o te arranco la yugular.

Riéndose entre dientes, Suigetsu levantó las manos, como rindiéndose. Estaban en la sala común, sentados frente a la ventana, simplemente dejando pasar los minutos. La sala estaba bastante silenciosa, de modo que Sasuke se había sentado allí a meditar, pero había aparecido Suigetsu, que parecía haberse propuesto molestarle con ese tema, acabando con la poca paciencia del Híbrido.

Su lobo estaba inquieto desde su encuentro con Sakura, al parecer a su parte animal no le había desagradado tanto la chica, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo impresionada que había parecido cuando le reveló que su animal era un lobo. Esperaba que ella se asustara o algo semejante, pero no que se impresionara.

Había llegado a la conclusión que las hembras eran impredecibles, aunque no recordaba que su madre fuera tan complicada cuando aún estaba con vida.

—Oye, ¿ya sabes del plan de nuestro amigo el zorro?

Sasuke rodó los ojos, sabiendo exactamente a lo que se refería el hombre pez.

Tras su encuentro con la hembra, Naruto le había prácticamente abordado en su camino a su habitación y le había interrogado sobre cómo había ido. Después de darle un par de golpes para que le dejara en paz, y viendo la insistencia de su amigo, Sasuke accedió a contárselo a regañadientes. El zorro pensaba que tendría que haber sido más agradable con la futura madre de su cachorro, pero Sasuke apenas le había hecho caso.

Que Naruto pareciera entusiasmado con la idea de ser padre con la hembra de sus sueños, no significaba que todos tuvieran que compartir su estupidez.

Tras escuchar las opiniones de su amigo, Sasuke le había preguntado si hacía algo de provecho en su día a día a parte de acosar imaginariamente a una desconocida. Ofendido, Naruto le confesó que pronto dejaría de serlo, pues tenía un plan para poder conocerla. Dicho plan era estúpido y chapucero, y no dudó en hacérselo saber al zorro, que hizo oídos sordos a sus advertencias. Él mismo, si lo que quería era que lo llevaran a la máquina de electroshoks, se estaba ganando a pulso un boleto de primera fila.

—No funcionará —sentenció Sasuke.

Suigetsu se encogió de hombros— Puede que sí, quién sabe. Habrá que esperar a verlo para saberlo.

* * *

Tras salir del despacho, Sakura ya no tenía ganas de volver al gimnasio, aunque le había prometido a Ino que lo haría en cuanto terminara. De lo que tenía ganas era de una buena ducha calentita y de una buena lectura. Así que se dirigió a su habitación, dándole vueltas a su conversación con Tsunade. Entendía que se aseguraran que los donantes Híbridos no suponían un peligro para los humanos y humanas, pero esa reticencia a creerse las palabras de Sakura le había resultado extraña.

Mientras se duchaba, disfrutando del agua caliente en su cuerpo, pensó en Sasuke-kun. Realmente quería llevarse bien con él, no sólo por el bien del bebé, también por su propio deseo. Debía admitir, al menos para sí misma, que se sentía ligeramente atraída por el Híbrido, por muy extraño que pudiera sonar después de un solo encuentro. Que se hubiera pasado la vida evitando a los chicos no quería decir que no reconociera a uno atractivo cuando lo veía, o que no le gustaran. Todo lo contrario.

Quizá por esa misma vida de monja de clausura que había llevado, ahora sus hormonas estaban un poco revolucionadas. Con un suspiro, se dijo que no pasaba nada por sentirse atraída por Sasuke-kun, por muy Híbrido que fuera. Incluso, si se diera el caso que él tuviera razón y tuvieran que concebir a su bebé de forma tradicional, Sakura dudaba que le importara demasiado.

Bueno, quizá eso ya era un poco preocupante. Pero sólo un poco.

* * *

Para sorpresa de Sakura, su siguiente encuentro fue en la segunda planta, donde vivían los hombres. Según su enfermera guía, lo hacían para que el Híbrido se sintiera más cómodo en su territorio y no se mostrara tan reacio a socializar. Ella lo entendía y lo veía bien; si aquello conseguía poder relacionarse mejor con Sasuke-kun, entonces sería un muy bienvenido método. La enfermera le había recordado que mantuviera los ojos abiertos y que la llamara si había algún problema, ya no con Sasuke, sino con los otros hombres de la planta.

La mayoría de machos Híbridos estaban en celo, así que la presencia de una mujer en su planta podía revolucionarlos un poco, pero esperaban que la presencia de Sasuke junto a la joven evitara los problemas. Sakura también lo esperaba así, porque realmente no tenía ganas de aguantar a un puñado de Híbridos que no estaban en su sano juicio a causa de sus hormonas.

Sasuke las esperaba en la sala común, sentado cerca de la entrada, con cara de fastidio.

—Buenas tardes, Sasuke-kun.

—Buenas tardes —la saludó sin ganas.

Las primeras miradas interesadas de los otros machos no se hicieron esperar, poniendo nerviosa a la joven. Sin embargo, un fuerte gruñido de Sasuke consiguió que las miradas, juntamente a los observantes, desaparecieran al instante. Sakura suspiró con alivio.

—Gracias.

Él alzó una ceja— No te confundas; no los quiero cerca porque apestan a testosterona, es molesto.

—Gracias de todos modos —sonrió Sakura—. ¿Quieres un café?

Sasuke se encogió de hombros, dándole libertad para hacer lo que quisiera. Mientras ella se acercaba a la máquina expendedora de café, se permitió observarla atentamente. No sabía de quién había sido la estúpida idea de preparar el encuentro en la planta de los machos, pero se merecía un premio por su estupidez. Lo menos que podía pasarle a la chica era que un puñado de machos sobrecalentados se pusieran a olisquearla en partes no muy decorosas, y lo peor… bueno, prefería no pensar en ello.

Su lobo parecía complacido con su presencia, algo que molestó a su parte humana, porque no la quería cerca. No le gustaba la forma en que su esencia le intoxicaba ni como quería saber más acerca de ella. Si seguía así, lo próximo que sabría es que se habría convertido en un acosador como Naruto, y antes prefería la muerte, muchas gracias.

Mientras la hembra se peleaba con la máquina expendedora, Sasuke vio a Suigetsu asomarse a la sala desde el pasillo, observándola con detenimiento. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el Híbrido Mestizo le dedicó a su amigo una mirada cómplice y le levantó los pulgares de ambas manos. En respuesta, Sasuke le mostró sus caninos.

Ignorando lo sucedido, Sakura volvió a la mesa con dos humeantes cafés en las manos. Cuando le tendió el suyo al Híbrido, le sonrió de forma algo tímida.

—No sabía si lo querías con azúcar, así que no tiene mucha.

—Bien, no me gustan las cosas dulces —asintió él.

* * *

Naruto sabía que su amigo tenía que haber descubierto su olor hacía rato, pero si se dio cuenta de su presencia, no lo demostró. Estaba asomado a la sala común, mientras observaba a la hembra de cabello rosa hablar mientras Sasuke la escuchaba. Era la primera vez que veía a una hembra de tan cerca, aunque esperaba poder cambiar eso ese mismo día.

Una parte de él se alegraba que hubiesen emparejado a esa hembra con su amigo, ya que no parecía ser una mala persona. Se la veía animada y se notaba a la legua que estaba tratando de comunicarse con Sasuke, algo que Naruto consideraba importante. Quizá el lobo estaba de suerte y esa hembra resultaba ser su compañera, algo que, sin duda, ayudaría a su carácter. Suigetsu solía decir que el celibato era malo para el carácter de un macho, aunque Naruto no estaba del todo de acuerdo, ya que en su caso no era así, quizá ese era el problema de Sasuke.

—Qué suerte tiene nuestra princesita —murmuró Suigetsu, apoyado en la pared junto a él—. Yo también quiero una chica bonita.

Naruto sólo rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, ahora que Sasu-teme está ocupado… —le dijo con una sonrisa—, es hora de empezar con el plan. ¿Recuerdas lo que tienes que hacer?

—Claro que me acuerdo. Pero acuérdate tú de que no te atrapen o nos freirán el culo a los dos. A ti por idiota y a mí por ayudarte.

—Tranquilo —sonrió Naruto—, lo tengo todo controlado.

* * *

Hacía un buen rato que Sakura no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

Había comenzado contándole cómo era el mundo exterior, pensando que quizá él agradecería esa información, pero el rostro impasible del Híbrido no le había dado ninguna pista de si iba por el buen camino o no. Sasuke-kun estaba totalmente silencioso, y los nervios que eso le provocaba habían derivado en que empezara a hablar por los codos, no muy segura de lo que decía. Ahora mismo le estaba contando su vida en el orfanato, algo que no había hecho nunca.

—No recuerdo años más grises que aquellos —le estaba diciendo—. Iba de la escuela al orfanato y del orfanato a la escuela, sin poder salir a jugar nunca a la calle. Estábamos encerrados en aquel edificio, las únicas salidas que hacía eran las del colegio.

—Qué trágico —dijo él, por fin, en tono mordaz—. No me puedo imaginar cómo de terrible debe de ser estar encerrado en un lugar que no te gusta sin poder salir. Un infierno, supongo.

Sakura se mordió el labio.

—Lo siento, supongo que debe de ser duro para ti.

—No es duro, Sakura —la aludida pareció sorprenderse al escucharse dirigirse a ella por su nombre—. Es un completo infierno. Vivo en un lugar donde se me trata como un animal de laboratorio, y donde me prohíben salir a causa de unas estúpidas leyes que me marcan como demasiado peligroso para estar libre.

—Lo siento, yo no sabía…

—No sabes nada —gruñó—. Pero es comprensible, sólo eres una humana, has vivido libre toda tu vida.

Sakura se encogió ligeramente en su asiento.

—Lo siento.

Él no hizo ningún comentario más, y ella deseaba poder enmendar su error. No quería molestarlo, mucho menos enfadarlo, pero sus nervios le habían jugado una mala pasada y había hablado de más. Aunque no sabía cómo explicárselo a él sin que creyera que estaba tratando de justificarse. Interaccionar con el Híbrido era difícil, casi todo lo que hacía o decía le hacían enfadar o le ofendían, ya no sabía qué más hacer.

Sasuke, por su parte, quería terminar con aquel encuentro cuanto antes. Si había algo que no soportaba, era pensar en el pasado, y esa hembra no hacía otra cosa que recordarle lo que había tenido una vez y había perdido. No quería a esa humana cerca, restregándole su libertad cada vez que podía, ni su olor, que le provocaban un nudo en el estómago que sólo se aflojaba cuando la veía.

No iba a convertirse en un segundo Naruto, ni hablar.

—Umm… —comenzó ella—, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Él hizo que sí con la cabeza.

—¿Qué se siente cuando te transformas en animal?

Sasuke parpadeó— ¿Cómo?

—B-bueno, tengo curiosidad —se justificó Sakura—. ¿Es doloroso?

Lentamente, el lobo asintió.

—Sí, lo es. Los músculos y los huesos tienen que recolocarse, de modo que no es un proceso precisamente sencillo.

—Vaya —hizo una mueca—. ¿Merece la pena convertirse en lobo si tanto sufres?

—Sí, merece la pena —admitió él—. Mis sentidos se agudizan, soy más rápido y estoy más en sintonía con mi alrededor que cuando soy humano.

—Eso suena…increíble.

—Lo es.

Parecía que habían llegado a una tregua, cuando ambos escucharon movimiento fuera de la sala. Sasuke se concentró y así pudo oír las carreras que daban los enfermeros de la planta, que corrían de un lado para otro, completamente alterados. Concentrándose más, pudo distinguir las palabras "Naruto" y "escapado" entre las rápidas y urgentes charlas.

Se masajeó el puente de la nariz, con expresión cansada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Sakura.

—Naruto —fue la respuesta—. Ese idiota se ha escapado de la planta.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Actualizo algo más deprisa porque el anterior capítulo fue algo flojillo, soy consciente de ello. Un poco más de interacción entre Sasuke y Sakura para este capítulo, y vemos que Naruto por fin ha puesto en marcha el plan de acción, además de un Suigetsu un poco mosca cojonera, porque sino, no sería Suigetsu. Algo de interacción NaruHina para el próximo capítulo y más SasuSaku, porque en algún momento tendrán que llevarse bien estos dos.

Os querría pedir que le echárais un vistazo a mis otros fanfics, pues me gustaría mucho saber vuestras opiniones. Muchos besitos y abrazos y gracias por leerme un día más.

¡Hasta pronto!

_Los fanfics se alimentan de reviews, alimenta este fanfic para que crezca sano y fuerte._


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Salir de la planta había sido relativamente fácil con su forma de zorro. Aunque era ligeramente más grande que los zorros comunes, seguía siendo pequeño en su forma animal, así que no había sido difícil eludir a los médicos que vigilaban la puerta. Suigetsu se había dedicado a distraer al enfermero con una pregunta que Naruto no se había molestado en escuchar, y mientras éste sujetaba la puerta abierta, escuchando atentamente al hombre pez, Naruto se había escabullido con sigilo tras él.

Ahora, guiado por su olfato, se dirigía a la planta baja, donde se encontraba su hembra. No era tan tonto como a Sasuke le gustaba pensar, y sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo antes que se dieran cuenta de su furtiva escapada, por no hablar de todas las cámaras de seguridad que había por todo el recinto, y que indudablemente acabarían por capturarlo.

Tenía poco tiempo, pero pensaba aprovecharlo al máximo.

* * *

Iba a matar a Naruto, lenta y dolorosamente.

—¿Quién es Naruto? —le había preguntado Sakura— ¿Un amigo tuyo?

—Desgraciadamente.

Kabuto no había tardado en aparecer, bastante molesto, para _exigirle_ a Sasuke que rastreara a su amigo. La cara de Sakura ante el tono que empleó el enfermero fue primero de confusión, para luego pasar a un ceño profusamente fruncido. Al Híbrido le produjo cierta satisfacción que la hembra empezara a darse cuenta de cómo funcionaban las cosas en ese lugar, así quizá abandonaría la idea del embarazo y él se quitaría de encima aquella preocupación.

Por qué su lobo no parecía tan feliz con aquello último, era algo que estaba más allá de su comprensión.

Tener que olisquear el aire en busca de su amigo, como si fuera un perro, no era algo que quisiera hacer, pero no tenía más remedio que cooperar si no quería que la furia de los enfermeros se volviera contra él. Ya bastantes problemas tenía entre manos como para agregar más a la lista, muchas gracias. Puesto que acababan de exigirle que se diera prisa, y la forma más rápida de seguir el rastro del zorro era en su forma de lobo, decidió que transformarse era la mejor opción que tenía.

Lo primero que hizo el lobo, una vez transformado, fue ver la reacción de Sakura. La chica parecía estar a punto de estallar de la emoción, lo cual, con toda sinceridad, no era lo que Sasuke había esperado. Pero de nuevo, las hembras eran así de raras e impredecibles, no debería sorprenderse por ello.

—Será mejor que vuelva a su planta, Haruno-san —le dijo Kabuto.

Ella hizo una mueca— No, gracias, mi encuentro no ha terminado todavía. Me gustaría poder ver cómo Sasuke-kun se desenvuelve, si no le importa.

—Estamos tratando con un Híbrido fugado, señorita —reiteró el enfermero—. Podría ser peligroso.

Sasuke hubiera resoplado, de haber podido, ante la estupidez del comentario.

—No pasa nada —sonrió ella, forzosamente—. Estoy con Sasuke-kun.

El lobo la miró, extrañado ante su confianza repentina, pero Sakura se limitó a sonreírle, esta vez, de corazón.

* * *

Hinata no estaba muy pendiente de las instrucciones de la profesora, mucho menos de los movimientos firmes que tenía que hacer con la batidora para que la nata no se cortase. La conversación con su primo Neji la había dejado pensativa y algo deprimida, y desde entonces tenía la cabeza en otro sitio. Pensar que su primo estaba obligado a casarse con una desconocida le hacía pensar que su padre había querido hacerle a ella lo mismo, pero Hinata se había negado con rotundidad, y Hiashi seguía sin perdonárselo.

La relación con su padre ya estaba muy deteriorada, así que si acababa de romperse del todo no habría mucha diferencia, pero echaba de menos a su hermana y a su primo, y definitivamente, no quería quedarse encerrada en ese horrible lugar durante el resto de su vida. Tampoco era justo para Tenten, aunque suponía que su guardaespaldas prefería quedarse allí a tener que ver cómo Neji se casaba con otra mujer.

Su padre había destrozado una hermosa relación con sus designios, y lo peor de todo es que no le había importado nada hacerlo. Ni siquiera cuando aquello afectara directamente a la felicidad de su sobrino.

El chillido agudo de la profesora la sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

Allí, justo tras ella, había un zorro que la miraba fijamente.

Naruto pensaba que iba a estallar de la felicidad; por fin, después de tanto tiempo soñando con aquel momento, estaba ocurriendo. No se había equivocado al pensar que su hembra era hermosa, y si de lejos le había parecido encantadora, de cerca era como una visión angelical ante sus ojos. Moviendo su esponjosa cola, el zorro se acercó a la chica de largos cabellos azulados, completamente absorto en ella.

—¡Un Híbrido! —chilló alguien— ¡Que alguien llame a seguridad, rápido!

Hinata se arrodilló a la altura del animal, ignorando el jaleo del resto de mujeres. Acercó su mano al hocico del zorro, para que el animal pudiera olerla, aunque se llevó una sorpresa cuando él, en vez de olisquearla, empezó a lamerla. Hinata se rió, algo sorprendida. La profesora le pidió que tuviera cuidado, pero ella no le hizo caso.

El zorro se alejó un poco, y ante la mirada impresionada de Hinata, empezó a transformarse, dando paso a un alto joven rubio desnudo. _Muy_ desnudo. La cara de la chica empezó a arder, pero el chico no pareció percatarse de ello, porque volvió a acercarse a ella y se lanzó a abrazarla, ante el espanto de las mujeres del taller.

—¡Por fin! —gritó el chico, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

Hinata sólo atinó a tartamudear, avergonzada, sin ser capaz de mover los brazos, por miedo a tocar algo indebido.

Con sus manos en los hombros de ella, la apartó de su duro cuerpo, sonriente, y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó.

Ella tartamudeó una vez más, hasta que fue capaz de encontrar su propia voz.

—H-Hinata —murmuró, completamente colorada, intentando por todos los medios no bajar la mirada—. Me llamo Hinata.

Naruto asintió con energía, contento de poder poner un nombre y una cara al aroma que lo volvía loco. Ella era perfecta, mejor de lo que había imaginado, y estaba seguro que ambos serían felices juntos cuando pudiera encontrar la forma de escapar de ese lugar. Ya podía imaginárselo; vivirían en un lugar apartado, lejos de los humanos que podrían herirles, tendrían niños y serían muy, muy felices.

Conseguiría lo que sus padres no habían podido. Sería feliz y formaría una familia, y aunque sabía que sería difícil, no pararía hasta conseguirlo.

Estaba saboreando su pequeña victoria cuando olió a los miembros de seguridad acercarse al taller con una velocidad pasmosa. Soltó a Hinata sin ganas y se preparó para lo que sabía que iba a venir a continuación. Iba a pagar un precio bastante caro por su osadía, pero viendo el rostro sonrojado de su hembra, esos ojos color perla tan hermosos, se dijo que iba a valer la pena.

Hinata gritó cuando los miembros de seguridad se abalanzaron sobre el rubio como una tromba. Lo tiraron al suelo, inmovilizando sus brazos tras su espalda, y asestándole un par de puñetazos que, en opinión de Hinata, eran inmerecidos, pues el chico ni siquiera había opuesto resistencia. Las otras mujeres parecían mudas ante aquel rudo espectáculo, mientras que Hyūga sólo podía sufrir por el pobre muchacho.

No le había hecho nada malo, simplemente la había abrazado con un cariño extraño proviniendo de un desconocido, pero incluso entonces había sido cuidadoso, como si temiera hacerle daño.

Estaba a punto de pedirles que dejaran al zorro en paz, cuando varios enfermeros entraron por la puerta. Uno de ellos sacó una jeringuilla, y temiendo lo que iba a ocurrir, gritó que se detuviera. Pero el enfermero la ignoró por completo y clavó la aguja en el cuello del rubio, que gruñó a causa del asalto.

El forcejeo cesó al poco rato y el joven se quedó inmóvil sobre el suelo, sedado por completo. Hinata vio a una joven de cabello rosado asomándose al taller con el ceño fruncido. La reconoció casi al instante. Tras ella entró otro enfermero con gafas y el cabello plateado, parecía satisfecho cuando observó al zorro tendido en el suelo.

—Buen trabajo, parece que hemos llegado a tiempo.

—¡Gracias a Dios que han venido! —exclamó la profesora— ¡Esa _cosa_ se había abalanzado sobre Hinata!

Los enfermeros y los miembros de la seguridad se la quedaron mirando, evaluándola.

—No me ha hecho nada —prometió ella—. En serio, estoy bien, no me ha atacado.

—Más le vale —gruñó un segurata, pateando ligeramente al inconsciente chico.

Hinata frunció el ceño, indignada.

Después de intentar calmar a algunas de las presentes, los enfermeros cargaron al rubio y lo sacaron de allí sin decir nada más, pero Hinata no pudo sacarse aquella indignación que la quemaba por dentro. Ella ya había oído los rumores, pero ver cómo habían tratado al joven Híbrido le confirmaba lo que ya se había imaginado.

Los laboratorios Konoha no eran trigo limpio.

* * *

A Sakura no le había gustado nada lo que acababa de ver.

Comprendía, hasta cierto punto, que el Híbrido se había escapado de su planta y que podía resultar peligroso si estaba en celo –algo que ella no sabía con seguridad–, pero Hinata había dicho que nadie había sido atacado y que no había hecho nada más que abrazarla. Sakura no creía que un simple e inocente abrazo tuviera que ser castigado con la violencia que había presenciado.

Sasuke seguía en su forma de lobo, mirando fijamente en la dirección por la que los enfermeros se habían llevado a su mejor amigo. Naruto tendría que haber sabido que aquello acabaría de esa forma, no había una sola posibilidad de poder escaparse del castigo que seguiría a aquella escapada. De reojo miró a la hembra que había provocado todo aquello, que, ajena a las atenciones del resto de hembras de la sala, miraba en la misma dirección que él, con expresión preocupada.

Ya podía estar preocupada, teniendo en cuenta que aquello era culpa suya.

—No le harán daño, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Sakura, mirándole preocupada también.

El lobo se limitó a gruñir, sabiendo que, efectivamente, su amigo iba a sufrir bastante con el castigo que le esperaba. La máquina de electrochoques debería estarlo esperando para ese entonces.

Kabuto se acercó a ellos con expresión seria.

—Será mejor que acabemos este encuentro por el momento— le dijo a Sakura—. Buen trabajo, Sasuke-kun, pero la próxima vez intenta ser más rápido.

La chica frunció el ceño, algo indignada. ¿Cómo que se diera más prisa? ¿Es que acaso no había dicho él mismo que habían llegado a tiempo? Aquel tipo empezaba a caerle muy mal, no le gustaba cómo miraba a Sasuke-kun, ni como le trataba. Aquél no debería ser el comportamiento de un profesional, pensó furiosa.

Accedió a volver a su planta junto al resto de las mujeres del taller, no sin antes despedirse de Sasuke. Apenas pudo resistirse a acariciar el pelaje negro y espeso del animal, pero se contuvo, al menos de momento, pensando que a él no le gustaría que invadieran de esa manera su espacio personal. Se contentó con despedirse de él con la mano mientras se alejaba hacia las escaleras.

Y si Sasuke estaba moviendo la cola ante su sonrisa, nadie tenía por qué enterarse.

* * *

El suero que anulaba su parte animal ya le estaba haciendo efecto, dejándolo débil y tembloroso. Ser privado de sus sentidos desarrollados le hacía sentir desamparado y vulnerable, era un sentimiento que no le gustaba experimentar.

Lo habían inmovilizado a la cama de aquella celda de contención mientras estaba sedado, y sus músculos ya empezaban a quejarse por mantenerse tanto rato en la misma posición. Sabía que su escapada le iba a costar una buena temporada en la celda, y tendría suerte si le soltaban las ataduras, ni que fuera durante unas horas. Por lo menos, pensó con optimismo, aún no le habían llevado a la máquina de electrochoques, pero no trataba de engañarse pensando que se iba a librar como si nada de aquel desagradable viaje.

Por lo menos, durante el tiempo que durara su castigo, tendría algo por lo que mantenerse firme. El rostro de Hinata le daría fuerzas en los momentos más duros.

Ahora tenía algo por lo que luchar, y aquella era una lucha que no tenía intención de perder.

* * *

**Notas de la autora**: Puesto que me han echado bronca por no haber avisado del NaruHina (aunque creía que era obvio que lo habría, lo siento), prometo avisar de las próximas parejas por si acaso no queréis leer sobre ellas. En el siguiente se va a mencionar muy, muy por encima el ChouIno, aunque teniendo en cuenta la manera en que lo ve Ino, no sabría si calificarlo como pareja. Bueno, en fin, que ya estáis avisados.

Se acerca el momento de la concepción del bebé Uchiha (que aún no sé si será Sarada o no), ahora sólo queda esperar a ver si realmente será como a Sakura le prometieron o, por el contrario, como cree Sasuke. Sea como sea, al lemon ya le queda menos, aún tendréis que esperar un poco, pero ya está cerca. Tened un poco más de paciencia y prometo recompensaros.

¡Hasta pronto!

_Los fanfics se alimentan de reviews, alimenta este fanfic para que crezca sano y fuerte._


End file.
